Escuadrones Magicos
by Squall Alexis Black Leonhert
Summary: Capitulo up! el enfrentamiento de GallDragonicos se vive q pasara? entren y leeran!
1. Chapter 1

Personajes Principales:

**Harry James Potter:**_ Es obviamente un personaje principal en la historia, ya que después de una discusión con Ron y Hermione descubre desgraciadamente que ellos pasan información a Dumbledore ya que ambos pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix, durante sus vacaciones de verano hay un ataque mortifago, (mas específicamente en el verano antes del sexto año) y después de una pelea de Harry vs. Mortifagos llega Squall Alexis Black el cual le propone un trato el cual, el chico Potter no puede rechazar._

**Squall Alexis Black:** _Nunca conoció a sus padres pues ellos lo dejaron con unos muggles ya que ambos eran buscados por Mortifagos además de que habia nacido dentro de Hogwarts resultado de una noche llena de amor, después de la muerte de sus tutores el chico queda solo y desamparado pero un día Jennifer Aniston lo recogió y lo saco adelante pero a la edad de diez años escapo de la casa de Jennifer después de escuchar una conversación de su tutora en la cual lo ponen como un arma, después de días sin comida cae desmallado para después ser recogido por Loren Almansy, ella lo entrena con todos sus conocimientos pero después de un enfrentamiento con Mortifagos lo mandan a Azkaban, para después huir con Auron Liefstrem, tiempo después se encuentran con Vincent Valentine y juntos forman "El Trío Del Caos"_

**Auron Liefstrem:**_ El único sobreviviente de un ataque a un pueblo de Phoenix Arizona, donde trágicamente asesinaron a sus padres y a sus hermanas, después de perder todo en ese ataque emprendió la búsqueda por el mundo del arma 'Fire Arm' cuando solo contaba con diez años, estuvo en todas partes del mundo cuando dos años después cuando contaba con la edad de doce se encontró con un especialista en esgrima, después de dos largos años de entrenamiento, el esgrimista le regalo la tan famosa espada por su esfuerzo, después de esa travesía a la edad de dieciséis lo emboscaron unos Mortifagos que buscaban la 'Fire Arm' pero se llevaron la desgraciada sorpresa de que el chico la tenia y acabo con ellos en un santiamén, después de eso Aurores del ministerio lo arrestaron por presunto Mortifago y lo encerraron en Azkaban, dos años mas tarde se encontró con que su 'protegido' habia terminado en Azkaban, una semana mas tarde escaparon para poder entrenar, durante una escapada al mundo mágico normal se encontraron con un ataque Mortifago donde participaron solo Dementores y Mortifagos, y donde estuvieron Alexis y el apunto de morir si no fuera por la aparición de Vincent Valentine, para después formar "El Trío Del Caos"._

**Vincent Valentine:**_ Un joven misterioso, aparece siempre que se le necesita o cuando están en aprietos, su pasado es un misterio para los demás menos pera sus dos amigos, con los cuales conforman 'El Trío Del Caos'. , Su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados al ver morir a su novia y amigos en un ataque Mortifago, se entreno duramente por mas de diez años y a la edad de veinticuatro encontró en aprietos a dos personas que después de salvarlos de los Mortifagos se convirtieron en "El Trío Del Caos"._

**Helena Vidal:**_ Una joven de dieciséis años que fue secuestrada por Mortifagos, pues ella es una de los diez elegidos por el 'Oráculo del Poder', fue vilmente utilizada por los Mortifagos para sacarle información para después intentar matarla, pero escapo victoriosamente de ellos, llegando a la casa de los Weasley´s, los cuales la cuidaron y la protegieron durante su periodo de reposo, cuando entran al colegio se ve en apuros pero la llegada del "El Trío Del Caos" le ayuda, después de mucho tiempo se ve en un nuevo problema, se enamora de su Mejor amigo…pero después de una discusión de ambos se da cuenta de que el corazón del chico le pertenece._

**Draco Malfoy:** _Creído Mortifago por las acciones de su padre y por las mismas razones fue catalogado servidor del Señor Oscuro, su vida dio un giro inesperado tras el asesinato de su madre, lo cual cambio la forma de ser del rubio sensibilizándolo hasta tal punto de enamorarse de la mejor amiga de su enemigo, se da cuent6a de que la quiera tras verla en una camilla de la enfermería tras un ataque Mortifago, meses después en el baile de navidad le dice lo que siente para ser despreciado completamente por ella, destrozando así su corazón y parte de su alma, después de unas semanas inicia un viaje junto con "El Trío Del Caos" en donde se encuentran a Yunalesca Almansy la cual les enseña a convocar Aon's mas poderosos que los de Voldemort. _

**Hermione Granger:**_ Mejor amiga de Harry desde la edad de once años, se conocieron en e expreso de Hogwarts, tras una discusión con Harry se delatan Ronald y ella de que le pasan información a Dumbledore sobre el comportamiento de Harry, después de la separación del "Trío de Oro" Ron le pide que sea su novia y tras dar el 'si' se da cuenta de que Ron era un patán, tiempo después ella se enamora de su peor enemigo y cuando él le dice lo que siente por ella el temor crece en ella y lo manda a freír espárragos pensando que era una broma cruel del destino._

**Ginebra Weasley:**_ La menor de la numerosa familia Weasley, perdidamente enamorada de Harry hasta que un extraño de nombre Squall llego a su vida haciendo que se enamorara perdidamente de el al verlo sentado frente al juzgado para ser enviado a Azkaban._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: La Espera Termina

El Lugar habia sido totalmente destruido… habia sido totalmente una masacre que se recordaría por muchos años, no solo por la cantidad de muertes, sino por que ese día fue la caída de la mayoría de los Mortifagos.

Un chico de mirada aguamarina caminaba por ahí, pisando tablas de las casas que alguna vez fueron habitadas por _Muggle's_ inocentes y pacíficos; miro con tristeza una muñeca que seguramente habia sido de una pequeña niña que habría muerto a manos de esos infelices.

Un gemido lastimero llamo su atención desde la casa que extrañamente seguía de pie, se acerco lentamente a ella y pudo ver como el techo de la casa ardía en llamas color azul, siguió su recorrido hasta la puerta que se encontraba semiabierta, miro el número de la casa y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Abrió lentamente la puerta esperando encontrar más cadáveres y eso fue lo que encontró. Un señor con un bigote un poco "anticuado", su cuerpo medio bonachón y cara regordeta se encontraba al inicio de las escaleras, su cuerpo se notaban hematomas y desgarres en ciertas partes del mismo, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca dando a entender que tenía destrozado parte de su estomago y pulmones. Salto el cadáver de aquel hombre para empezar a subir las escaleras solo para encontrar a otro caído; volteo la cara para no seguir viendo los restos del chico; saltó aquel cuerpo destrozado y espero en silencio a escuchar otro gemido, el cual no tardo en escucharse en la habitación del fondo, siguió su camino hacia la ultima habitación la cual estaba cerrada con magia, el muchacho saco su varita y con un simple "_Alohomora_" abrió la puerta para ver lo que mas temía: Ante el se encontraba una señora de cara de caballo con los ojos impregnados de miedo, seguridad y cariño, su mirada observo a un cuerpo que se encontraba junto al cadáver. Era un muchacho de no más de dieciséis años con su cabello negro, el muchacho parece darse cuenta de que lo observan y voltea a ver al recién llegado y con poca agilidad debido a sus heridas toma su varita y lo apunta directo al corazón.

"¿Quien eres?"

"Soy un amigo que nunca conociste, Harry"

"¿Quién eres?" Volvió a preguntar

El extraño suspiro pesadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa responde "Alexis"

"¿Quién te envía?" interrogo el ojiverde

"Soy solo uno más en contra de Voldemort y El Ministerio, soy alguien que busca la venganza por la muerte de sus seres queridos y amigos, soy aquel quien puede ayudarte" dijo Alexis

"¿Cómo me puedes ayudar?"

"¿En verdad quieres saberlo?"

"Si"

Alexis se acerco a Harry lentamente mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña esclava de oro, se puso en cuclillas ante el y tomando con cuidado su muñeca, le colocó la esclava que brillo con intensidad antes de cambiar totalmente de color.

Harry miro sorprendido la esclava que antes era de oro blanco, ahora habia tomado un color entre rojo y dorado, con su nombre grabado en la misma y a lado de su nombre dos leones jugueteaban alegremente.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto totalmente confundido

"Tu brazalete mágico" respondió sencillamente

"¿Brazalete mágico?"

"Si, sirve para poder controlar tu magia mas fácil" dijo alegremente, pero después con una gran seriedad hablo "¿Quisieras venir conmigo?"

Harry escucho la pregunta y rápidamente volteo a verlo, preguntándose si habia escuchado bien "¿Yo?"

"Si" respondió sencillamente"tenemos el mismo motivo en esta guerra, y creo que hay personas que te tratan como solo un arma ara derrotar a una amenaza, ellos solo te ven como 'Potter' sin conocer a Harry, y yo quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer a Harry y no quedarme con la tonta idea que 'Potter' a dejado" dijo mientras Aguamarina y Esmeralda chocaban."También quisiera ayudarte, no más bien quisiera que fueras mi compañero de batallas" termino con una sonrisa. El ojiverde le de volvió la sonrisa y asintió mientras afuera se escuchaban estallidos señal que habían aparecido gente del Ministerio "Es mejor irnos antes de que los idiotas del ministerio te encuentren" el ojiverde asintió mientras se levantaba con ayuda del aguamarina "¿Y como nos vamos?" pregunto al escuchar pasos y voces desde las escaleras..."Traslador" dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña esfera de color negro "Viper Manor" dijo antes de que dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraran por la puerta.

Aterrizaron en una explanada totalmente llena de flores de todo tipo encima de una pequeña colina; Harry miro embobado el paisaje pero le llamo la atención algo en el manto de la colina… una enorme mansión se levantaba ante ellos.

"Esta es la Mansión Viper, perteneció a el General Viper y en su honor después de su muerte, le pusieron así" dijo

"¿Cómo murió?" pregunto Harry

"Murió en la fatídica pelea contra _Lavos el devorador del tiempo_, y algún día la verdadera historia será contada" dijo al ver la cara de Harry

"¿Y que vamos a hacer?" pregunto curioso mientras caminaban hacia la Mansión

"Entrenarte" dijo sencillamente

0000000000

_Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix – 10:30 a.m. _

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba dando su ya famosa reunión con su Orden del Fénix donde se encontraban Aurores y Miembros del Profesorado de Hogwarts, quienes tenían el 'honor' de pelear por una 'buena causa'.

En esos momentos Nymphadora Tonks y Remus J. Lupin daban el reporte sobre como habían visto que ese sujeto extraño habia 'secuestrado' a Harry por medio de un Traslador.

"Así que Potter quiere llamar la atención" siseo peligrosamente Severus Snape

"Así que el pequeño Snapy esta celoso de que Harry tome toda la atención de la Orden y tu te quedes con tus putos informes en medio de tu cu…ganchuda nariz" dijo Remus con toda la frialdad del mundo.

"Vaya por fin alguien le calla la palabra al famoso Severus Snape" dice una voz a sus espaldas "¿Extraño pero cierto no Severus?

"¿Quien eres?"Preguntó Remus al ver a la desconocida

"Vaya Lupin como no te acuerdas de mi" al ver la negación del ex merodeador suspiro "Soy Crhistine Barek………." Dijo

_Mansión Viper- 11:00 a.m. _

"Harry así no se toma la espada" dijo por enésima vez Alexis "se toma por el mango con una sola mano si es que ya estas acostumbrado, pero como no lo estas tómala con ambas manos por el mango con la parte de la hoja afilada hacia tu oponente o si te quieres suicidar pues la hoja afilada hacia ti" dijo en son de broma pero tubo que utilizar su espada para detener la estocada que Harry habia mandado hacia el "Así que si sabes esgrima" susurro "Entonces sabremos de que estas hecho" sonrió maliciosamente antes de rechazar el contacto de ambas espadas, miro a Harry a los ojos antes de que diera una estocada diagonal la cual fue bloqueada por Harry fácilmente, regreso a su posición de ataque y espero el ataque del chico el cual no tardo en llegar, una estocada precisa y mortal fue la que detuvo la pelea…."

_Mansión Viper – 9:00 a.m. _

Habían pasado ya dos largas semanas desde aquella pelea en donde Alexis habia sido herido mortalmente, pero el aun estaba en cama aun que, solo lo hacia para joder un rato al moreno pues habia sido la culpa del ojiverde por a ver lanzado esa estocada.

_Mansión Viper – 1:30 p.m. _

Habían pasado ya tres semanas mas desde que se habia recuperado el chico Alexis y ahora se encontraban descansando después de su largo entrenamiento.

"Harry sabes que ya han pasado prácticamente cinco semanas mortales, así que han pasado aquí como dos años y medio, no crees que ya es tiempo de que nos demos una vuelta por el mundo mortal" dijo Alexis mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

"Creo que tienes razón ahora ya soy mayor de edad en ambos mundo así que creo que nos damos una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon y por Londres Muggle pues quiero ropa nueva" dijo Harry

"Creo que yo te apoyo" dijo con una sonrisa "nos damos un baño y nos vamos a las tres ya que allá serian las nueve"

_El Caldero Chorreante- 9:00 a.m. _

Dos desconocidos entraron por la puerta principal ambos parecían grandes magos, caminaron sin voltear a ver a nadie en la taberna, con dirección al Callejón Diagon. El más alto de los dos (Harry) saco su varita y toco los ladrillos indicados y delante de ellos se abrió la famosa puerta de la entrada del Callejón.

Caminaron lentamente sin mirar a nadie en especial solo 'mirando sin mirar' hasta que una voz conocida para Harry llamo la atención

"Ron como puedes ser así" lo reprendió una castaña

"Sabes que Harry solo lo hace para llamar la atención" dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido

"Pero tu bien sabes que es nuestro amigo y debemos encontrarlo" dijo la castaña

"Somos miembros de la Orden no creo que el sea importante en estos momentos, pues según Snape hoy hay un ataque en el callejón y debemos protegerlo" dijo Ron

"¿Quiénes? ¿Ustedes?" ironizo Alexis al oír la gran platica

"Dudas de nosotros" Reto el joven Weasley

"De ella no" dijo mirando a Hermione con sus ojos Aguamarina haciendo sonrojar a la joven "De ti si" aseguro mirándolo fijamente

"Tu quien te crees para venir así y decir puras pendejadas"

"Yo soy Alexis y creo que el ataque esta…..por comenzar" dijo al ver como un rayo color verde dejaba la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. En ese instante ambos (Harry y Alexis) sacaron sus varitas y al unísono gritaron _"Fénix Momentos"_ y un rayo de color negro salio de ambas varitas para dirigirse al cielo a una velocidad impresionante y explotando dejando miles de llamas de colores, pero, en donde habia explotado una Marca sobresalía a todo el panorama incluso que la Marca Tenebrosa; Un Fénix color negro se levantaba majestuosamente, con ambas alas extendidas, con dos espadas atrás del Fénix ambas con apellidos reconocidos la de la derecha era de hoja doble y un color negro profundo con el apellido _Black_ grabado en color plateado, la otra espada a la izquierda del Fénix era de color Rojo/Dorado de doble filo y con el apellido _Potter_ grabado en color negro.

Inmediatamente después de haber convocado la marca más de cincuenta personas aparecieron con un simple _plop. _

"Bien creo que después de tanto tiempo por fin podemos vengarnos de esos bastárdos que nos quitaron a alguien importante de nuestras vidas, así que escuadrón _alfa_ diríjanse hacia le Caldero Chorreante y coloquen un hechizo Dragonico, escuadrón _beta_ cubran a la Orden del Fénix en lo que puedan y escuadrón _gama_ protejan Grinngots. ¿Harry me harías el honor de ser mi hermano de esta pelea?" dijo todo de carrerilla

"La duda ofende" dijo Harry ante la mirada de perplejidad de ron y Hermione y antes de que pudieran articular una palabra ambos desenvainaron sus espadas para después desaparecer por el inicio de la calle…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: El mundo de HP no me pertenec... pero aki entre nos io aiude a krearlo! (si claro)

Agradezco a todos akellos ke me siguen y me dejan RR. LOS KIERO MUXHO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Capitulo 2: El León y la Serpiente

Corrió por todo el bosque intentando huir de sus seguidores quienes tenían ordenes directas de su querido Lord para acabar con ella, paso por donde habia un rosal en donde su vestido color blanco quedo hecho jirones, su piel se habia desgarrado al pasar junto a las espinas, tropezó con una piedra y cayo de bruces justo en el momento de que una flecha pasaba por donde antes estaba su cabeza; se levanto rápidamente y miro para todos lados desesperadamente intentando buscar una salida, un lugar o lo que sea, para poder huir de sus seguidores, justo en ese momento unos pasos detrás de ella le helaron la sangre, vio lentamente su vida pasar enfrente de sus ojos, recuerdos dolorosos y crueles, pero también recuerdos felices y añorantes. Un rayo color verde salio desde donde provenía aquellos pasos que seguramente seria lo ultimo que escucharía, cerro los ojos lentamente esperando un morir lento y cruel, la maldición se dirigía a ella a una velocidad impresionante, pero una pequeña ave se habia cruzado en su camino, la pobre ave cayo con su ultimo respirar, pero, sin saberlo le habia dado una segunda oportunidad a aquella joven.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegaron a la plaza central sin importarles su propia seguridad, se acercaron al gran grupo de defensa de aquel Callejón esperando ver a sus queridos oponentes los cuales no tardaron en aparecer, y majestuosamente ambos muchachos sacaron sus varitas para evitar que sus enemigos atacaran primero, Alexis levanto su varita hacia el Mortifago mas cercano a el y con un movimiento majestuoso y elegante ataco.

"_Expelliermus"_ susurro el Aguamarina. El rayo color blanco se dirigió a una velocidad impresionante hacia el Mortifago, el cual paralizado por su propia sorpresa fue lanzado por los aires hacia sus propios compañeros, y fue tan brutal su caída que quedo inconciente en el suelo.

Llenos de ira los compañeros Mortifagos atacaron sin piedad, desde simples _"Desmaius" _hasta el _"Avada Kedavra"_, Alexis movía su varita como si fuera un simple látigo de juguete, como si solo se tratase de un objeto sin valor, desarmando y atando a aquellos infelices que le quitaron lo más preciado en su vida. Un rayo color verde paso por su hombro impactando en un local, el cual fue destruido como si fuera de cartón, miro a su nuevo contrincante con ironía y sarcasmo, apunto con su varita directamente a su corazón y siseo.

"Bellatrix, que placer es encontrarte por estos rumbos" ironizo el Aguamarina

"No creo que sea lo mas inteligente de tu parte ponerte enfrente de mi" siseo Bellatrix

"¿Por qué no?" reto el más joven

"Por que sufrirías antes de morir…" respondió sencillamente

"¿Eso crees?" Reto por segunda vez

Como única respuesta un rayo color rojo salió de la varita de la Mortifaga, con una velocidad impresionante, Alexis sonrío de lado aun con la varita apuntándole a Lestrange y con un simple susurro la maldición se congelo en el aire, para después estrellarse estrepitosamente en el suelo y estallando en mil pedazos. Todos los Mortifagos y miembros de la Orden miraron sorprendidos tal acontecimiento, pues era imposible detener la maldición _"Crucio". _Alexis sonrío sarcásticamente antes de contraatacar con un _"Maxima Depulso" _que mando a Bellatrix contra una pila de escombros, miro a la mal herida Mortifaga y decidió terminar el duelo, y con un simple _"Desmaius"_ dejo inconciente a Bellatrix.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry miro como su compañero atacaba primero así que decidió seguirle el juego y con maestría y precisión lanzo una estocada lateral a un Mortifago que se habia acercado para matarlo, saco la daga del cuerpo del Mortifago quien cayo sin remediarlo al suelo, corrió hasta su siguiente victima encapuchada, y con precisión clavo su pequeña daga en el cuello del enemigo, saco la daga gemela de su túnica, y tomando impulso con su brazo izquierdo dejo ir el golpe, todo paso en cámara lenta, se vio claramente como la daga salía de la yugular del Mortifago junto con un mar de sangre, e inmediatamente como la otra daga cortaba el cuello del mismo. Dejando caer el cuerpo de aquel bastardo siguió su camino. Limpio ambas armas de la sangre pura de esos enemigos y sonrió sádicamente mientras guardaba ambas armas. Se dirigió a su hermano de batallas.

"Creo que debemos irnos" susurro el ojiverde

"Yo opino lo mismo, pero aun quedan muchos Mortifagos" respondió su camarada

"Esta es solo una distracción" aseguro

"¿Una distracción?" pregunto desubicado

"Si una distracción, están vaciando Azkaban" respondió sencillamente

"Mierda" susurro antes de levantar la varita al cielo y de ella sacar chispas moradas, inmediatamente los escuadrones aparecieron.

"Nuevas Ordenes" habló Harry "Esto es solo una distracción, pues están saqueando Azkaban" explico el Moreno "Así que la misión cambia totalmente"

"Ahora solo es atacar y si es necesario matar a todo Mortifago que encuentren en su camino" siseo Alexis "Así que………… Vamonos" Ordeno

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logro salir de aquel bosque maldito sin que nadie la siguiera, miro a su alrededor y vio como debajo de la colina se extendía una casa que parecía ser de Magos Nobles así que con toda su desesperación y sin importarle si esa casa era de enemigos corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la colina aquella en donde se veía un bello amanecer, tropezó con una piedra y rodó el resto de la colina, se levanto como pudo sintiéndose cada vez más segura de si misma, corrió de nuevo para llegar a la casa y con desesperación toco fuertemente la puerta, hasta que una muchacha pelirroja abrió la puerta totalmente desconcertada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arribaron a Azkaban sin ningún problema, y empezaron a formar pequeños grupos de no más de diez personas. Se prepararon para tomar la prisión y colocándose enfrente de la majestuosa puerta entraron…

Caminaron lenta y cuidadosamente, como si fueran un equipo Swat Muggle, lentamente llegaron a la primera planta de la prisión sin encontrar a ningún enemigo, pero encontraron el primer problema… un cruce de caminos. Miro al Escuadrón _beta_ y con una señal lo mando por el camino de la izquierda mientras los demás seguían por la derecha, siguieron hasta el final del pasillo en donde una docena de mortifagos descansaban.

"Crees que nos den recompensa" hablo uno de los Mortifagos

"¿Por qué lo dudas?" interrogo uno de ellos

"Por que solo debemos de sacar a todos los prisioneros cuerdos de la prisión" exclamo

"¿Enserio?" declaro una voz a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente los mortifagos se vieron rodeados por el escuadrón _alfa_, más de una docena de varitas apuntándoles directamente a diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Con resignación aquel grupo de Mortifagos bajaron sus varitas al ver la diferencia en cantidad y calidad. Sin saber de donde, la maldición asesina se dirigió hacia un integrante del escuadrón _Gama,_ el cual tomado por sorpresa murió ante el contacto del hechizo. Llenos de ira el escuadrón _alfa y gama_ lanzaron maldiciones hacia donde había salido aquella maldición.

Una risa fría y sarcástica se impregno ante las paredes, produciendo un eco terrorífico.

"Mejor guarden las varitas…novatos" siseo una voz a sus espaldas. Rápidamente ambos escuadrones se dieron vuelta para encontrarse a un joven de no mas de diecisiete años, con ojos de color azul profundo, fríos y calculadores, el pelo color azabache le llegaba bajo sus hombros, llevaba una capa de viaje negra con la marca tenebrosa grabada en su espalda, en su mano derecha estaba su varita mientras en la izquierda sostenía una espada de doble filo, sonrío sarcásticamente al ver un estremecimiento en todos los presentes.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya…… así que el 'elegido' por fin se presenta en publico" dijo una voz conocida por ambos escuadrones.

"¡OH! Pero si es Alexis" dramatizo aquel muchacho "¿Como sigues después de lo del ministerio?"

"Mejor de lo que yo esperaba" respondió socarronamente

"Bastardo" siseo mientras que movía su varita ante él en forma de circulo para después susurrar "_Maximus Draver". _

El aguamarina miro el rayo color negro ir hacia donde el se encontraba, y ya con agilidad y destreza salto con un mortal hacia atras la maldición. Sonrió de medio lado antes de contraatacar con una velocidad impresionante.

_"Tractic Solum" _Una gran esfera aparecio enfrente de aquel extraño sujeto, y sin decir nada la extraña esfera exploto con una cegadora luz blanquecina, cegando a la mayoria de los presentes.

Alexis se movio rapidamente entre los enemigos cegados, para despues, llegar donde se encontraba aquel sujeto y embestirlo con gran fuerza. Derribadoydesubicado, el extraño saco su espada, dispuesto a atacar a aquel estupido que lo había tocado.

Miro atras de el, sus fríos ojos azules chocaron con unos calculadores ojos aguamarina, ambos se miraron antes de embestirse atacando con sus espadas, el sonido de ambos metales al chocar no se hizo esperar...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: No Ganamos para Sustos

Ambas espadas colisionaron en una danza mortal y siseante, se miraron momentáneamente antes de separar el contacto de ambas espadas. Alexis dio un salto lateral para esquivar una estocada mortal del enemigo, para después contraatacar vertiginosamente a un costado, pero, con la velocidad de un lince el extraño bloqueo su atajada con su espada formando una "X" con ambas armas.

"Así que el niño prodigo sabe jugar con armas ¿no es así?" provoco el aguamarina

"Estas en lo correcto" contesto aquel sujeto mientras con brutal fuerza levantaba a Alexis con su poder mágico, para después lanzarlo hacia la reja de una celda, y dejarlo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Alexis se reincorpora rápidamente al ver como la espada enemiga trazaba un arco hacia su corazón, la espada choco con los barrotes de la celda, en ese instante Alexis contraataco con un arco rápido y letal hacia su contrincante, el cual con pura suerte logro bloquearlo con su espada.

Estaba apunto de volverse a atacar cuando un sonido de explosión en el piso continuo llamo su atención, entonces después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de que una enorme bestia estaba frente a ellos…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginebra Weasley abrió la puerta para ver quien tocaba de esa manera, pero se dio un susto de muerte al ver a aquella desconocida en aquel estado. La miro antes de que se desmayara por sus heridas y el cansancio, y en busca de ayuda grito el nombre de su madre la cual como un bólido ingreso en aquella habitación. Miro a la extraña para después soltar un grito de sorpresa al ver su estado. Rápidamente la matriarca Weasley saco su varita e hizo levitar a la muchacha hasta el sillón más cercano, la recostaron suavemente para evitarle hacerle mas daño del que ya tenia la pobre muchacha. Con un movimiento seco de varita Molly Weasley hizo aparecer un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miraron a los ojos de la bestia, en los cuales solo se veía la sed…sed de sangre… sed de hacer sufrir… sed de matar. Se coloco en posición de ataque mientras que enseñaba sus fauces amenazadoramente ante aquellos mortales los cuales ni se inmutaron ante su presencia.

"Creo que debemos trabajar juntos para vencer a esta bestia" dijo Alexis

"Pero solo por esta ocasión" siseo el ojiazul

Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque con sus espadas en dirección a aquella bestia mitológica, sin saber que o debería decir como atacaba aquella bestia. Ambos se miraron antes de lanzarse contra la bestia.

Miro como aquellos mortales se lanzaron contra el, y sonrió irónicamente antes de contraatacarlos a ellos.

Ambos chicos juntaron sus espadas, mientras estas eran arrastradas por el suelo, formando una cruz, miraron como la bestia se lanzo contra ellos en una embestida mortal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran Aproximadamente dos horas después de haber encontrado a la muchacha y aun no habia despertado la susodicha. Ambas se mostraban preocupadas por el estado de aquella muchacha que empezaba a ser parte de la gran familia Weasley aun sin haberla conocido un poco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La colisión no se hizo esperar y ambos chicos salieron disparados para atrás al chocar contra el escudo mágico de la bestia, se miraron aturdidos antes de volver a contraatacar con más fiereza para volver a ser lanzados estrepitosamente contra la pared del pasillo.

"Maldita sea como vamos a matarla" siseo el Ojiazul

"Es un simple Lupus" dijo "Mitad felino mitad perro"

"Y eso que" siseo

"Atácalo con agua" respondió sencillamente

Ambos se miraron antes de exclamar _"Maximus Acuatus"_…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry luchaba ferozmente contra esas bestias extrañas que no habia visto en su vida, su varita perecía solo una parte mas de su cuerpo, miro de nuevo esas bestias aladas hechas todas de hielo y tierra, pero lo mas importante es… ¿De donde carago salieron?

Se deslizo hacia su derecha mientras evitaba un hechizo de hielo de esas bestias color azul. Miro hacia donde se habia abierto aquel extraño portal, para mirar solo pared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La muchacha abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con dos melenas pelirrojas frente a ella, miro desconcertada toda la habitación antes de que sus ojos chocaran con unos verdes.

"­ ¿Quién eres?" interrogo la recién despertada

"Creo que la pregunta correcta seria… ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Lo siento es que estar incomunicada por mas de dos meses por esos bastárdos es lógico que desconfié de todos" respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa "Soy Helena Vidal… mucho gusto" dijo la muchacha "Y tu"

"Ginny Weasley" responde con una sonrisa la pelirroja "¿Y de donde eres?"

"Madrid… España" contesto "¿Y donde estoy?"

"Londres" respondió sencillamente "Dijiste que te secuestraron" tras el asentimiento de la extranjera pregunto "¿Quiénes?"

"Los Mortifagos" contesto mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ambas maldiciones chocaron para formar un torbellino de agua extraña color grisácea, que al impactar con el Lupus tomo la forma de un cristal, que poco a poco le quito la vida…

"¿En que estábamos?" pregunto el ojiazul al ver derrotada la bestia

"En que iba a patearte el trasero" aseguró Alexis…

"Eso crees" reto el ojiazul

"No lo creo… lo afirmo" aseguro Alexis antes de lanzar un simple _"Piro"_ contra el ojiazul, quien se desplazo una casilla a su izquierda para contraatacar con un _"Piraga"_ que chamusco la capa de viaje de Alexis, Alexis miro su capa y sonrió de lado antes de contraatacar con un _"Blizaga"_ que dio en la pared de una celda después de ser desviada por el ojiazul.

"Seguimos con simples hechizos de niños mimados o pasamos a los de poder" ironizo el ojiazul.

"Pensé que tu nivel era el de niño mimado" le volteo la moneda Alexis.

"¡Agh! Bastardo" dijo totalmente enfurecido… "Esta bien tu lo pediste" siseo el ojiazul antes de lanzarse unas casillas para atrás.

"_Maximus Eolo" _siseo mientras su varita se movía haciendo un simple remolino de aire… pero sorprendentemente ese simple 'remolino' en cuestión de segundos se había transformado en un poderoso tornado que empezaba a arrastrar con todo a su paso.

/Bastardo… como salgo de aquí/ pensó rápidamente el aguamarina /Lo tengo/ pensó victorioso

"_Luminare Solum Atraee" _lo que sucedió después fue todo un misterio…………

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry corrió por el pasillo que habia oído ese sonido desgarrador y atemorizante... dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y miro dos cuerpos tirados e inertes… se acerco al mas cercano y vio con tranquilidad que estaba vivo… pero no reconocía al sujeto… camino y checo el segundo para después suspirar aliviado y sonreír al reconocer a su compañero. Creo rápidamente un traslador con dirección a San Mungo…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonks y Remus peleaban espalda con espalda, derrotando a cualquier mortifago que se les pusiera enfrente, se miraron antes de volver a contraatacar a aquellos dementores que habían aparecido ahí, que según ellos solo "pasaban por ahí" para fregarlos un poco más…

En ese instante unas estrellas de color verde surcaron por el cielo dando la señal de retirada para los Mortifagos, los cuales gustosos desaparecieron de ahí…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿Londres?" pregunto desconcertada

"Si… Londres" aseguro la pelirroja

"Así que me secuestraron solo para saber lo de los portales" Apenes lo dijo en un susurro inaudible

"¿Qué dices?" pregunto Ginny

"¿eh¡Ah! No nada…" respondió sonrojada y nerviosa "Solo dije que para que me traerían por acá"

"¿Y donde vas a estudiar?" pregunto Ginny

"Estudiaba en Beauxbatons… pero supongo que ahora estudiare en Hogwarts" respondió melancólicamente

"¿y a que curso estarías?" pregunto Ansiosamente la pelirroja

"Estaría en Sexto" respondió

"Oh serias un curso mayor que yo" respondió "pero estarás con mi hermano Ronald, con Harry y Hermione mi hasta ahora cuñada" dijo con desinterés

"¿Hasta ahora cuñada?" interrogo Helena

"Si… cambia de novia como si se cambiara de ropa… desde que se volvió parte de la 'Orden del Fénix' cambio su forma de ser… antes era el hermano protector… ahora es un arrogante y arrastra las palabras peor que Draco Malfoy " explico

"No lo sabia" exclamo Helena

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿Como se encuentra el paciente de la sala doscientos dos?" interrogo Harry

"Se dará de alta en un hora aproximadamente" dijo amablemente la enfermera

"Gracias" sonrió seductoramente a la enfermera la cual se sonrojo salvajemente

Camino hasta la sala de espera para esperar a su compañero y amigo… pasaron los minutos rápidamente y sin darse cuenta su amigo estaba delante de el dándole un par de cachetadas para que reaccionara…

"¡Oye eso duele!" Exclamo quejosamente

"Era la única forma de que reaccionaras de tu letargo" dijo sabiamente "Además si no te sacaba de ese trance todas las enfermeras harían un rió de baba al verte así de lindo" exclama burlonamente

"Es que… soy irresistible" aseguro seductoramente

"Si… Irresistiblemente… tonto" aseguro

"¿Por qué?" interrogo

"Por que… el café que compraste te lo dieron mas caro" dijo al ver el café en la mesa enfrente de Harry

"No es cierto cuesta dos knuts" aseguro el ojiverde

"Te estafaron… solo cuesta uno" dijo riendo

"¡Eso no es cierto!" exclamo totalmente ofendido

"Olvídalo… creo que estas muy chiquito para entenderlo" dijo provocando a su compañero

"¡NO SOY CHIQUITO!" rugió como todo un Gryffindor

"Si tu lo dices" volvió a provocar

"Como quieres probarme… ¿eh?"… Reto el ojiverde

"Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mi" dijo pasando por enfrente del vestíbulo

"¡Que¿Eso crees?"

"Soy mejor que tu en todo" Dijo superiormente el Aguamarina

"Eso no es verdad… soy el mejor jugador de Quidditch que tu" dijo sarcásticamente

"Pero soy mejor que tu en 'Metroid Fusion' "Aseguro el Aguamarina

"Solo por que no he podido matar a ese estupido pajarraco y tu si… eso no es gusto" Termino diciendo con un puchero que derretiría a cualquiera.

"Hasta cuando dejaran de pelear como niños chiquitos" dijo una voz demasiado conocida para ambos…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos los de la Orden del Fénix estaban en su, ya famosa 'reunión' en la cocina de la Mansión Black…

"¿Donde lo vieron?" exclamo una muy furiosa Molly Weasley

"Ya te lo dije mamá…" exclamo un frustrado Ronald Weasley "En el callejón Diagon con un extraño que me reto"

"¿Y por que no lo detuvieron!" rugió la Matriarca Weasley

"Esa fue culpa de Ronald" dijo Hermione en un susurro "Yo lo iba a detener pero el se puso a discutir con aquel sujeto que acompañaba a Harry"

Antes de que Molly pudiera reclamar Albus Dumbledore tomo la palabra "y ¿Cómo era el sujeto que acompañaba a Harry?"

"Pues era de la altura de Harry un poco más alto… creo… ojos color aguamarina…mmm cabello negro/azulado… mmm… y una extraña cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda en forma de 'x'…y creo que traía un anillo en forma de un león con una 'B' grabada en el anillo…"

"N-no puede ser" dijo Remus soltando su taza de té que estallo en mil pedazos al contacto con el suelo…

"¿Qué no puede ser, Remus?" pregunto Albus

"E-ese añillo… era de Sir-Sirius" dijo en el limite de un colapso nervioso

"¿Y como es posible que ese sujeto lo tenga?" Pregunto Nymphandora Tonks

"Por que es su hijo" Aseguro una voz a sus espaldas

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siento el retraso pero tenia problemas con mi modem! lo siento espero sus Review's


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: El Trío Del Caos

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver antes de saltar sobre la recién llegada…

"¡Loren! Que haces aquí" exclama Harry desde el cuello de la chica

"Son tiempos de guerra y necesitan a una legionaria como yo" exclamo Loren

"La Modestia ante todo" ironiza Alexis

"Celoso Black"

"No lo creo Loren, simplemente feliz de que los tres estemos de nuevo juntos" asegura Alexis con una sonrisa

"Eso pensé Squall" dijo la muchacha antes de darle un zape a Harry por voltear a ver a una enfermera

"Oye" exclama adolorido

"No sabes que es falta de respeto mirar a una mujer cuando estas con otra"

"Lo siento" se disculpo Harry

"¿Volverán a Hogwarts?" interrogo Loren

"Si, y tu nos vas a acompañar" aseguro Alexis

"Solo esta vez te doy la razón" dijo Harry

"¿Antes no me la dabas?"

"No" dijo antes de echarse a correr seguido de cerca por ambos compañeros de Batallas

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miraron con dirección de donde la voz procedía para encontrarse con una completa desconocida…

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Albus Dumbledore

"Soy Jennifer Aniston" dijo Jennifer "Conocí a Alexis Black cuando solo tenia cinco años…. Justo cuando sus padres murieron"

"¿Sus padres?" interrogo Snape

"Si, no son sus padres biológicos pero lo trataron como su hijo sabiendo él (Alexis) que no eran sus padres"

"¿Y quienes son sus padres biológicos?" pregunto curiosamente Albus Dumbledore

"Sirius Orión Black y Sarah Leonhert Heartilly" respondió sencillamente Jennifer

"¿Sarah Leonhert Heartilly?" pregunto Dumbledore

"Si, es la hija del famoso 'Seed´s' Squall Leonhert y la 'princesa' de los 'búhos del bosque' Rinoa Heartilly" respondió

"Que cojones son los 'Seed´s' " dijo altaneramente Ronald

"Los Seed´s son personas entrenadas para matar a las 'Hechiceras' malas de aquella época" respondió Hermione

"Así es Hermione" aseguro Jennifer con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto Hermione

En ese instante los ojos color caramelo de Jennifer resplandecieron por un segundo antes de contestar "Yo conocí a tus verdaderos padres"…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Deberíamos ir al Callejón Diagon ¿no creen? "Interrogo Lauren

"Creo que si" respondió Alexis antes de proponer…"Y si llamamos al Autobús Noctámbulo"

"Yo dijo que es lo mejor" dijo Loren antes de levantar su varita para detener al famoso Autobús

"Bienvenidos al autobús…" no termino por que los chicos ya habían subido dejándole el dinero en sus manos…

El trío se sentó en una cama y se agarraron fuertemente pues ya sabían como era el viaje en ese autobús, pero sin darse cuenta en un santiamén habían llegado frente al caldero chorreante. Bajaron rápidamente para no ser vistos por algunos muggles curiosos por el gran estruendo que causo el autobús al estacionarse y llevarse de paso unos cubos de basura. Entraron a la taberna sin mirara a nadie en especial. Llegaron a la barrera de división de callejón con la taberna para tocar los ladrillos correspondientes. Una vez tocados y que la entrada al callejón fuera abierta, entraron caminando normalmente y platicando de que harían cuando entraran a Hogwarts pero una marca reconocida llamo su atención… en el cielo se encontraba… la marca tenebrosa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una pluma de fénix apareció en el comedor donde la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, dando alarma a la Orden del Fénix de que un ataque Mortifago estaba en proceso y extrañamente era en el Callejón Diagon… rápidamente todos los miembros y no miembros de la misma se dispusieron a aparecer en el callejón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rápidamente los tres chicos se vieron rodeados de Mortifagos sedientos de sangre y venganza. Un Mortifago se armo de valor para hablar.

"¿Quienes son?" pregunto estupidamente

"Ay que mortifago tan mas idiota resultaste ser" exclamaron Alexis y Harry al unísono causando gracia hasta a sus compañeros.

"mocosos estupidos quienes creen que son" gruño el mismo mortifago que hablo por primera vez

"oh… perdona mi mal comportamiento" ironizo Alexis "somos Alexis Harry y Loren… tus peores pesadillas…" exclamo el aguamarina antes de que el trío atacaran con sus varitas y sus mejores maleficios…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El campo de batalla habia cobrado ya sus primeras, y no seguramente últimas victimas por manos de los Mortifagos, rápidamente la Orden del Fénix se dispuso a acorralar, desarmar y atar a cualquier Mortifago que se cruzara en su camino, sin saber que cerca de ahí una acción injusta se llevaba a cabo... una luz color verde cegó a todos por un lapso…

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Jennifer y Remus los cuales corrieron para ver que habia sido ese relámpago, dieron vuelta en la esquina que daba para el camino principal para encontrarse una escena que los dejo con la boca abierta…

Frente a ellos se encontraba Alexis Black con la varita levantada hacia un grupo de Mortifagos los cuales en esos momentos se encontraban todos en el suelo, con una expresión de perplejidad en sus rostros, de la varita del chico aun salía un pequeño hilo de humo color verde…señal de que habia utilizado la maldición asesina.

Rápidamente en menos de unos segundos más de veinte aurores se aparecieron con las varitas levantadas hacia el chico.

"Baja la varita chico" dijo el jefe de aurores Jones "Estas rodeado"

El chico como si fuera poseído por la maldición imperio bajo la varita como lo indicaba aquel auror…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry y Loren caminaban junto con la familia Weasley hacia el tribunal mágico, Harry iba todo de negro y Loren igual solo que ambos iban preparados para lo que decidiera el juzgado con su amigo.

Llegaron a la misma sala en donde Harry habia tenido su linda visita por utilizar un 'Patronus', se sentaron en una de las ultimas filas para ver la sentencia.

"Estamos reunidos aquí para dictar sentencia a Squall Alexis Black Leonhert por el uso de la maldición asesina sobre personas inocentes" rugió Cornelius Fudge Ministro de Magia

"Maldita sea… no entiende que esas personas eran mortifagos" dijo Alexis desde el asiento de los 'acusados'

"No se encontraron pruebas de que ellos fueran mortifagos… además y si lo fueran utilizaste la maldición asesina y de todas formas estarías aquí" replico Cornelius. Una risa leve procedente del asiento de los acusados llamo la atención de todos "Que inocente eres… Cornelius" dijo Alexis mirando directamente a todos y cada uno de los presentes. "¿Que dices?" "Eres un simple inocente" volvió a decir Alexis "¿y según tu por que soy inocente?" Rugió a todo pulmón "La Magia no tiene color" dijo tranquilamente "¿Cómo es eso de que la magia no tiene color?" pregunto un miembro del 'juzgado' "La magia no tiene color, ella no se diferencia por blanco o negro, los magos como ustedes son la que la catalogan de 'magia blanca' o 'magia negra'… aun que esta sea de un color en particular" dijo enigmáticamente "¿Cómo?" interrogo una muy curiosa Amelia Bones "Sencillamente… dime que harías tu si estas rodeado de Mortifagos en la orilla de un acantilado, estas con tu mejor amigo, y tienes miedo de que muera, así de que tu tomas decisivamente tu varita y dices "_Avada Kedavra"_ " En esos momentos toda la sala estaba en total silencio "¿Por qué no utilizar un hechizo aturdidor o uno paralizador?" dijo Ronald Weasley con toda la sorna del mundo "¿Que por que no utilizar un hechizo aturdidor o paralizador?" arremeda Alexis "Por la simple razón de que sus compañeros pueden lanzar el contra hechizo del paralizador al igual del de atamiento, y del de aturdir seria muy fácil de que se recuperen de ese hechizo" dijo antes de añadir "No me importa que hagan conmigo… solo les diré que hacen o hicieron una injusticia… igual que con mi padre." Sentencio Alexis

"Bien después de esta clase… daremos la sentencia"… unos minutos después en donde el 'jurado' habia platicado y discutido sobre si se le declaraban inocente o culpable, se dio el veredicto… "Bien el 'jurado' lo declaran…… ¡¡Culpable!" dijo con sorna Cornelius Fudge.

En el mismo instante en que lo habían declarado culpable, dos Aurores habían entrado junto con un dementor.

"Bien lo sentencio a doce años en Azkaban" tras los comentarios sarcásticos de Ronald, Snape y otros miembros de la Orden, el chico habia sido desencadenado solo para que el dementor lo tomara por los brazos con sus asquerosas manos, lo sacaron de la sala ante la mirada de unos preocupados y shokeados Harry Potter, Loren Almansy, Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks, Jennifer Aniston y extrañamente Ginny, Fred y George Weasley…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una vieja embarcación compuesta únicamente por un bote viejo y mohoso, se encontraba dos Aurores con un muchacho de no más de dieciocho años, los dos adultos mas el muchacho, bajó en el gran 'puerto' de aquella isla, lo encaminaron hacia dentro de la prisión Mágica, ambos Aurores dejaron al muchacho delante del portal para acceder a la prisión…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bueno" empezó hablar Ronald "Gracias a Merlín, hoy se capturo a un Mortifago"

"Que demonios estas diciendo Weasley" Grito un encolerizado Harry

"Esa es la verdad Potter" siseo "Tu amigo era un vil y sucio Mortifago" dijo ácidamente, ante estas palabras Harry habia cerrado sus puños "No mas como tu, Weasley" dijo Harry en un susurro "¿Cómo crees que yo Ronald Billius Weasley se rebajaría a tanto?" ironizo Weasley "¿No lo estas haciendo ya?" pregunto Harry "Nunca me rebajaría a tanto" aseguró pero antes de que se diera cuenta el puño de Harry se habia enganchado en su mandíbula dislocándola totalmente. "Para que no te metas con mi amigo" dijo ácidamente antes de abandonar el salón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo lanzaron como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra la fría pared de la mohosa celda, miro a sus queridos guardias y les escupió por el lindo paseo por toda la prisión. Mientras la celda era cerrada el chico se movió lentamente hacia la 'cómoda' cama que le habían 'asignado' en su 'linda celda'.

Miro para el lado derecho encontrándose con un anciano en la celda contigua, volteo la mirada hacia la izquierda para ver a un joven, le calculaba mas o menos unos ¿veinticinco años, si , unos veinticinco años, miro directamente a su rostro y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos ojos violetas. Se miraron fijamente, violeta contra aguamarina, aguamarina contra violetas, inmediatamente de separar la mirada ambos se empezaron a comunicar.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" interrogo el extraño

"Squall" respondió sencillamente "¿Y tu?"

Sonrió levemente antes de responder "Auron"

"Auron ¿Por qué estas aquí?" Auron sonrió antes de contestar "Asesine a Mortifagos igual que tu" dijo "Todos ellos eran los que habían asesinado a mi familia" "Yo no lo sabia" "Como lo vas a saber si ni siquiera nos conocemos" "Bueno, aun que sea los pudiste vengar… en cambio yo" "Que paso" "Mi padre traspaso el velo de la muerte" "La antigua prisión mágica ¿No?" "si exacto" "Entonces tu eres Squall Alexis Black Leonhert… ¿me equivoco?" "Para nada" "Entonces deja presentarme soy Auron Liefstrem amigo de tus padres" "¿A-amigo de mis padres?" "Si, además tengo una promesa que cumplir" dijo animadamente "¿Cuál promesa?" "Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti" "¿Y como le vas a hacer si ambos estamos en prisión?" "Bien, pues el destino te han puesto en mi camino y no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo en prisión más tardar estamos una semana antes de escapar" aseguro "¿Cómo?" "Magia"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿Harry?" pregunto una voz. Harry en esos momentos se adentro en la habitación en donde habia escuchado esa misteriosa voz. "Soy Ginny" aseguro la voz. "¿Qué quieres Ginny?" "Solo quiero platicar" "¿De que?" "Alexis" dijo levemente sonrojada "Uy Ginny, si te escuchara tu hermano" dijo burlescamente "Si yo que Potter" dijo la voz de Ronald "Nada que te interese Weasley así que esfúmate" "Eres un arrogante Potter" "¡Ja! No te mordiste la lengua" "No me voy a rebajar a discutir contigo" exclamo saliendo de la sala "Bien pues ahora que tu 'querido' hermano se largo continuemos" "Bien… ¿de donde lo conoces?" "El me recogió cuando atacaron Privet Drive" "¿El fue el que te 'secuestro'?" "Si, el fue el que me 'secuestro'" "¿Qué edad tiene?" "El tiene exactamente, Dieciocho ¿o creo que veinte? No lo recuerdo pero esta entre esa edad" "¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?" "Estuvimos entrenando" "¿Para?" "Vengar a Sirius"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La semana pasó rápidamente, esperaron que fuera de noche antes de actuar… Eran exactamente la media noche cuando empezaron a escapar. Ambos concentraron su poder mágico para crear una bomba la cual, ya creada, Alexis la mando contra los barrotes de la celda mientras que Auron lo lanzaba contra la pared contraria, al momento del impacto, ambas paredes y rejas, explotaron en mil pedazos, dejándolos libres de la celda corrieron rápidamente por el corredor mientras la señal de alarma era encendida, subieron por las escaleras ya que estaban en el séptimo piso, siguieron por el corredor mientras sentían a los dementores detrás de ellos, dieron vuelta por el pasillo y se encontraron de frente con diez dementores, rápidamente aquellas inmundas bestias quisieron apoderarse de almas jóvenes, ambos muchachos intentaron girar pero se llevaron un susto de muerte al ver que estaban acorralados, pues por ambos lados tenían aproximadamente a diez dementores, al ser su única salida ambos se concentraron en su poder mágico, y exclamaron al unísono "_Maximus Patronus"_ al instante después de esas palabras un lobo color dorado y un cuervo del mismo color aparecieron antes sus ojos, Ambas bestias de color dorado pareció que se miraban antes de abalanzarse contra los dementores, los cuales al ser tocados por el _"Patronus"_ aullaban de dolor antes de volverse polvo color verde, una vez libre la zona norte mandaron a ambos _"Patronus" _contra los dementores que les tapaban el paso hacia su libertad, paso exactamente lo mismo con esos dementores que como los anteriores, una vez libres de esas bestias ambos miraron a sus respectivos animales y los desaparecieron, una vez mas corrieron por el corredor hasta llegar a unas nuevas escaleras, bajaron por ellas y vieron la puerta de su libertad… corrieron rápidamente pero antes de salir dos hechizos color rojo los lanzo para atrás

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La señal de alarma sonó por toda la casa de la familia Black dando a entender que habían escapado Azkaban, o habia fuga de los mismos, rápidamente toda la Orden del Fénix estuvo lista para desaparecer, después de que organizaran todo, se dispusieron a aparecer en Azkaban.

Llegaron para encontrarse una prisión totalmente normal, caminaron rápidamente hacia el interior para encontrarse de que Squall Alexis Black y Auror Liefstrem se dirigían a ellos, rápidamente Ronald Weasley y Molly Weasley lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor para detenerlos, y sonrieron con autosuficiencia al ver como ambos hechizo dieron en el blanco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se levantaron, y se dispusieron a volver a salir, pero ahora exitosamente, pero al salir se encontraron con La Orden del Fénix.

"Vaya, Vaya, Vaya… La Orden del Pollo" exclamo Auron" Tu cállate" salto Weasley (Ronald) "Y que dijiste… este tipo ya se callo… pues no" "No me obligues a dañarte" "¿Quien tu?" Reto el ojigris "Déjalo Auron no vele la pena "

"Deben dejarse arrestar" hablo tranquilamente Albus Dumbledore

"Y que dijo viejo decrepito" dijo Auron "Estos pendéjos ya lo hicieron"

"Les recuerdo que están desarmados" dijo burlescamente Ronald

"Eso crees" reto Alexis

"Lo aseguro" A este punto Alexis habia levantado su mano hacia Weasley, lo apunto con el dedo antes de exclamar _"Rictusempra" _y como si fuera posible de su dedo salió un chorro de luz color naranja que al impacto con el pelirrojo se empezó a reír. Sorprendidos, La Orden del Fénix les apuntaron con sus varitas "Bueno, eso me da a entender que somos… los chicos malos contra la orden del pollo, round one" dijo irónicamente Auron "¡Fight!" dijo a la vez de que ambos jóvenes lanzaban adiestra y siniestra maldiciones espectrales, mientras La Orden intentaba desarmarlos con su Expelliermus o intentaba aturdirlos con el Spellcastre, ambos chicos cambiaron de hechizos… ahora eran, por parte de Alexis una buena dosis de Moco-Murciélagos y por parte de Auron una buena dotación de Escupe-Babosas. Cada maldición que deba en el blanco dejaba fuera de combate a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix. Ambos se miraron antes de concentrarse, unos segundos después en medio de sus manos se habia formado dos esferas de color negro total antes de exclamar _"Expectro Diabulus"_ dejando inconscientes a todos los de La Orden del Pollo. "Los chicos malos uno, La Orden del Pollo cero" dijo Auron con cinismo. Ambos tomaron una varita y con un "portus" y una roca se alejaron del mundo mágico.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una vez más La Orden del Fénix tenía una reunión de urgencia por lo sucedido en Azkaban.

"¿Como lograron escapar?" pregunto un encolerizado Ronald Weasley

"Les dije que el es mas poderoso que ustedes" dijo Harry Potter desde la puerta

"Si claro" ironizo Weasley

"Sabes Weasley, si sigues así, creo que te partiría el culo a golpes" aseguro Harry "Deja de hablar de Alexis, o puedes perder mas de lo que te imaginas"

"¡Si! ¿Como que?" Reto Weasley

"Como a parte de tu familia" dijo sencillamente. "¿Quiénes? Según tu" "Ah eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo no hables de Alexis altaneramente" dijo Harry antes de salir de la sala.

"Maldito Potter, un día me las pagaras"

"Si es que lo puedes tocar" dijo Severus Snape

"¿Qué dices Severus?"

"Eso Weasley, tanto Potter como Black y la chica Almansy son mucho mas poderosos que tu y que cualquiera que la orden"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Simplemente lo se"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, ambos mantenían un duelo con espadas, el más alto de los dos, tenía una espada "Fire Arm" con la cual estaba dando una estocada diagonal a su contrincante, el cual se defendió con su "Doble Filo" al momento del contacto de ambas armas el sonido del metal no se hizo esperar, rápidamente el que habia bloqueado el ataque lo regreso con un trazo diagonal por el costado izquierdo, mientras su contrincante dio un giro sobre si mismo para detener el trazo, rápidamente atrajo la espada de su contrincante y con un movimiento brusco prácticamente la mando a volar, desprotegido aquel extraño sujeto convoco su "Garra Devastadora" para bloquear el espadazo del sujeto, un rayo producto del clima reflejo los rostros de ambos contrincantes, el que aun tenia la espada tenia el cabello color negro y un poco largo, el cual lo tenia amarrado en una coleta baja, unos hermosos ojos color violeta destellaban con furia al ver su ataque detenido, mientras tanto el que detuvo el ataque con la garra tenia el cabello negro/azulado, sus ojos color aguamarina reflejaron astucia, levanto su ceja izquierda la cual tenia perforada por un aro de color gris, miro sarcásticamente al ojivioleta antes de desplazarse hacia atrás justo en el momento en que su espada caía del cielo enterrándose en una roca, con la velocidad de un lince, tomo su espada y ataco a su 'enemigo' con un arco desde arriba, el cual fue bloqueado magistralmente por el ojivioleta, tomo su espada la cual habia sido desterrada de sus manos por el mismo impacto, y contraataco para encontrase desgraciadamente con que su enemigo habia convocado un "Piro" el cual se impacto en su espada haciéndolo retroceder hasta caer, miro con terror no reflejados en sus ojos, como la espada 'enemiga' se dirigía hacia el con una velocidad enfermiza, cerro los ojos esperando el contacto el cual nunca llego.

"Perdiste" aseguro

"Eso fue trampa pues utilizaste magia"

"No lo creo" dijo el ojivioleta "Además nadie vio el duelo"

"¿Eso crees?" interrogo una voz a sus espaldas

"Vincent" dijo el chico que se encontraba en el suelo

"Si, ¿a quien esperabas…a Goku de Dragón Ball Z?" pregunto burlescamente Vincent

"Esta la pagas caro Vincent Valentine" aseguro el chico desde el suelo. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una alarma la cual significaba una sola palabra… Problemas…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba por llegar al andén localizado en el pueblo cercano al colegio, Hogsmead era un pueblo tranquilo, en el cual viven personas que no quieren saber del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Los habitantes de dicho pueblo pensaban que al estar cera de Hogwarts estarían seguros pues el-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pues ellos pensaban que no se atrevería a atacar un lugar cerca de donde estaba al único que temía…esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

El expreso llego a dicha estación, los alumnos empezaron a bajar charlando alegremente mientras el ya conocido grito de Hagrid sonaba por todo el andén.

"Los de Primer Curso por aquí" grito el semi gigante.

Harry y Loren se subieron a un carruaje junto con Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley. Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos cuando una gran explosión sonó por todo el lugar. Rápidamente todos los alumnos corrieron hacia Hogwarts mientras que los Prefectos y Delegados intentaban ayudar vanamente a Hagrid a defender a los de primer curso. Harry y co., se dejaron llevar por la marea de alumnos que intentaban salvar sus vidas del ataque, y sin darse cuenta se encontraban ya dentro de Hogwarts el cual al sentirse atacado cerro sus puertas ante tal amenaza, dejando vidas inocentes afuera a merced del peligro.

La tan famosa maldición, hizo dar un respingo a más de uno, para después de un segundo apareciera la tan temida Marca en el cielo.

El 'campo de batalla' estaba siendo, en este caso los jardines de Hogwarts y parte de Hogsmead, los profesores salieron del colegio después de decirle a los demás alumnos que todo estaba bien y que se quedaran dentro del gran comedor, miraron desesperadamente como Dementores y Mortifagos atacaban el pueblo, también miraron con terror como mas de veinte Dementores se dirigían hacia los inofensivos alumnos de primer curso, rápidamente Albus Dumbledore y co., conjuraron su 'Patronus' para defender vanamente a su compañero y alumnos, la atención de todo el mundo se dirigió al cielo al ver como tres impotentes figuras se acercaban al colegio.

(Como si fuera un video de Final Fantasy)

Ante la sorpresa de todos una enorme Ave, un imponente Dragón, y un astuto Pegaso todos de color de la noche, se desplazaron al campo de batallas, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver como se dirigían rápidamente hacia ello, antes de que se acercaran a ellos elevaron el vuelo antes de una posible colisión, y para sorpresa tres personas habían descendido de las tres bestias.

"Ya no se preocupen, ya todo esta bien" aseguro el mas alto de todos

"Si, el Trío Del Caos están aquí" corroboro el de la derecha.

"Y los Mortifagos y co., están muertos" Aseguro el de en medio.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: Regresiones.

EL Trío del Caos se miro antes de sacar sus afiladas armas, miraron a los mortifagos delante de ellos, haciendo un pequeño escuadrón diabólico enfrente de Hogwarts, el trío se volvió a mirar antes de susurrar…

"¡¡Fénix Momentos!" el rayo color negro cruzo el aire rasgándolo tenebrosamente, pero a su vez dando una paz a todo aquel que miraba el rayo oscuro.

En el cielo se formo una marca conocida por la Orden Del Fénix, una marca que indicaba que Alexis Black y Auron Liefstrem estaban ahí, frente a ellos, como diciéndoles cínicamente que los iban a burlar una vez más, pero ¡no, esta vez ese Trío del Caos iba a fundirse en Azkaban…

Casi inmediatamente aparecieron los ya conocidos escuadrones _gama, alfa _y_ beta_ los cuales llevaban ropas oscuras con un Fénix en la espalda con brillantes ojos grises y una vivarás aura grisácea en su espalda mientras tres espadas eran el apoyo del imperioso Fénix.

Alexis miro a sus compañeros una vez más antes de hablar…

"¡¡Acabemos con ellos!" grito a pleno pulmón, "¡¡Escuadrones Ataquen!" grito mientras el Trío Del Caos encabezaba el contraataque para los Mortifagos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter y Loren Almansy corrían por el hall, dispuestos a salir, la espada de Loren se vio impactada ferozmente contra la puerta principal haciéndole solo trastabillar.

"¡¡Maldición!" exclamó Loren antes de enfurecer y convocar a su más fiel amigo…

"¡¡Belthasar!" ante ellos una sombra apareció con dos enormes alas color carmín y una mirada oscura, negra, casi tirando a la muerte en persona.

"¿Me llamaba ama?" preguntó con una frialdad que helaba hasta el más valiente Gryffindor.

"Derriba la puerta" dijo calmadamente mientras Belthasar asentía levemente.

Belthasar se levanto imperiosamente mientras ambas alas se extendían a sus lados, un pequeño fuego emano de sus palmas pero con el contacto con el aire se extendieron hasta ser dos fuegos infernales.

"Bola del Infierno" apenas susurro audiblemente antes de que ambas bolas de fuego impactaran sobre el pulcro material hecho de madera albina.

"¡¡Que demonios hacen!" grito la voz de Ronald Weasley desde el fondo del pasillo.

"Ayudar" fue la respuesta de Loren mientras caminaba al campo de batalla. "Belthasar" miro a su acompañante y hablo firmemente…

"¡¡Destruye al enemigo!" ante esto Belthasar dio una inclinación mientras dos imperiosas espadas de oro aparecían en sus manos. Sus alas se extendieron al máximo y sus ojos cambiaron de ser negros a un profundo rojo carmín. Mientras eso sucedía una extraña aura color dorado emergía de su ser, dándole un toque místico y diabólico.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alexis trazo una diagonal hacia untar de mortifagos los cuales fueron heridos gravemente.

"Escuadrones" llamo la atención solo del escuadrón _alfa_ pues los otros dos estaban siendo atacados brutalmente.

"Acabemos con esto chicos" dijo Vincent antes de que sus compañeros asintieran...

El Trío del Caos extendió sus manos hacia en frente mientras dos bolas de energía oscura emanaba de ellas, los tres estaban espalda contra espalda intentando cubrir el mayor rango de destrucción.

"¡¡Cuando diga tres!" les dijo furibundamente al ver a un compañero suyo caer inerte tras la maldición asesina.

"¡¡Uno!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Belthasar cortó la cabeza mas cercana manchando así su espada de oro, miro al trío enfrente de el y sonrío cínicamente antes de echar correr hacía el castillo pues su corazón corrompido por la maldad sería destruido junto a los demás.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"¡¡Dos!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter descendió en un corte vertical hiriendo mortalmente a otro encapuchado.

Miro sobre su hombro solo para ver una enorme explosión negra…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"¡¡Tres!"…… grito a pleno pulmón…

"¡¡Expecto!"… tres almas se juntaron, dando a un solo ser, tres vidas diferentes con un solo destino…

"¡¡Diabulus!" una cegadora explosión negra invadió todo el campo de batalla…

La extraña luz negra desapareció dejando entre ver a unos desfallecidos Mortifagos junto a unos heridos Escuadrones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

La Orden Del Fénix vio su oportunidad de atacar a sus ayudantes así que un segundo Round con la Orden del Fénix.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Alexis esquivo la maldición que Albus le había mandado.

"¡¡Que le pasa estupido vejete!" le dijo furibundamente.

"Estas en calidad de Detenido, Black"

"¡¡Calidad de detenido mis polainas!" exclamo furiosamente.

"¡¡Desmaius!" Dijo Albus Dumbledore.

"Maximus Protejo"

"Bien Albus creo que nosotros nos vamos" hablo Auron sarcásticamente.

"Ustedes no van a ninguna parte" hablo la voz de Potter desde atrás de Albus Dumbledore.

"Potter" hablo Alexis viéndolo fijamente.

"Dumbledore si usted no los deja entrar a sexto año conmigo juro que me largo y adiós a su estupida arma" hablo seriamente Harry

000000000000000000000000000

"Vaya pedazo de mierda" exclamó airado Alexis caminado por el callejón Diagon seguidos por dos miembros de la Orden mejor conocidos como Jennifer y Remus.

"Que te quejas "Nigthy" es mejor aquí que allá" dijo cínicamente Auron

"Lo se pero que basura" dijo sencillamente.

Caminaron cargando sus compras dispuestos a comprar lo necesario para las pociones.

Entraron a la botica y compraron lo necesario para sexto curso y para la academia de aurores pues Alexis había sobornado al dueño de la botica.

"Bien regresemos a Hogwarts" hablo Jennifer

"Bien vamos a nuestro final" hablo sarcásticamente Vincent por primera vez.

"No creo que sea para tanto" hablo Jennifer.

"Eso lo dices por que Dumbledore no te quiere en Azkaban" hablo quedamente Alexis.

00000000000000000000000

Ingresaron al castillo bajo la mirada celeste de una niña de tan solo trece años.

Con pasos lentos y cortos entraron en el gran comedor donde la selección se llevaba a cabo con un día de atraso, pues el ataque Mortifago había ocupado la mayor parte de la noche anterior.

"Como verán tres nuevos compañeros entraran para sexto curso" hablo apresuradamente Albus.

"¡¡Si, si basta de presentaciones solo colóquenos en una casa!" dijo arrogantemente Vincent mirando con sus profundos ojos al director de Hogwarts. 

"Si eso desean" hablo…

"Black, Alexis" el chico último heredero Black se encamino al taburete y se coloco el sombrero seleccionador el cual no tardo ni dos segundos antes de mandarlo a la casa de los leones.

"Liefstrem, Auron" el ex convicto camino hacía el taburete mientras su cabeza tocaba el sombrero lejos de ahí una pequeña historia de amor se creaba…

00000000000000000000000000

"¡Por favor, no me mates!" exclamo al encapuchado delante de el, rogando vanamente por su vida.

"¡Estupida mocosa!" le dijo mientras susurraba… "Crucio" la chica grito, grito con el alma…

0000000000000000000000000

"¡¡¡Gryffindor!" exclamo el sombrero….

McGonagall llamo al último del Trío del Caos…

"Valentine, Vincent…"

00000000000000000000000

La niña seguía gritando, su vida pasaba por sus ojos tan solo con trece años y moriría por las manos de un infeliz…

Dejo de sentir por un momento solo para ver a un ángel frente a ella, dos orbes grises miraban la escena furibundamente, mientras sus dos alas se expandían dejando entre ver sus partes metálicas reconstruidas por alguien seguramente lastimadas en peleas.

Miro como poco a poco el dolor aminoraba y mientras eso pasaba otro sujeto aparecía a lado del chico de alas metálicas, sus orbes eran color celestes y era del mismo alto del ángel de alas metálicas, ambos llevaban túnicas negras ceñidas al cuerpo, ambos tenían alas, si pero muy distintas, el nuevo chico tenia unas alas blancas y puras, con plumas y todo, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus auras, el chico de mirada gris y alas metal era un oscuro penetrante, mientras el de mirada celeste y alas blancas era un azul celeste combinando con los ojos del chico.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Gryffindor" dijo el sombrero mientras la mesa de los leones pro tercera vez estallaba en aplausos.

00000000000000000000000000000

Ambos chicos se empezaron a hacer tenues a la realidad, mientras ambas alas metálicas se expandían dos armas poderosas aparecieron en las manos del ángel oscuro y de un solo tajo el cuerpo partido en dos del mortifago caía al suelo…

Vio como el chico de mirada grisácea se inclinaba ante ella y la tomaba en brazos antes de que ella cayera desmayada.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Bien después de esta selección solo puedo decirles, ¡Buen provecho!" como si fuera un botón de encendido la comida aprecio en los plato d oro deleitando a mas de uno con sus finas comidas preparadas por los elfos domésticos.

Harry miro a su ex compañero Alexis y le aventó sin previo aviso el puré de patatas en la cabeza causando la risa de todo el comedor incluso de los profesores.

"Vaya Potter juegas rudo eh" dijo mientras discretamente el ponche de calabaza se elevaba desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y se proyecto rápidamente sobre la cabeza de Potter dejándolo empapado de pies a cabeza.

Auron se levanto sobre la mesa y grito a pleno pulmón…

"¡¡Guerra de Comida!" y desde ahí las cuatro casas por primera vez se unieron olvidándose de la guerra que fuera de esas cuatro paredes del castillo se desarrollaba cruelmente….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: Tu vida me interesa-

"Vamos Hermione que llegaremos tarde" exclamo Ron al ver tan sumisa en sus pensamientos a su novia.

"Voy" dijo susurrando justo cuando choco de frente con una figura muy conocida para ella.

Ambos cayeron al suelo sin poderlo remediar.

00000000000000000000000000

"¿Exactamente en donde estamos?" exclamo el ojiceleste a su amigo.

"Supongo que en el pasado" le susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica entre sus brazos.

"¿En el pasado?" pregunto concientemente.

"Si" le respondió mientras depositaba a la chica en la cómoda cama y volteaba a ver a su compañero. "¿No ves que esto era el callejón Diagon antes de su destrucción masiva con los cinco dragones?"

"Pero es imposible volver al pasado, recuerda que los gira tiempos fueron destruidos por el Ministerio"

"Lo se, pero estamos aquí por algo ¿no?" le pregunto quedamente.

"Si, supongo que es para detener a Voldemort y salvar la vida de Harry Potter" le dijo mientras veía a la chica en la cama, "¿Sabes quien es?" le pregunto.

"Si" le respondió sencillamente.

"¿Quién es?" le volvió a preguntar.

"Ella es quien murió por mi, ella se sacrifico por salvar mi vida, en si ella fue mi único sostén en este mundo, ella fue la única que me amo sabiendo mi condición, fue ella la que pudo ayudarme a salir del velo de la muerte, fue ella a quien ame secretamente y será por ella por la que muera si es necesario" le respondió mirando con ternura a la niña de trece años que dormía placidamente en la cama.

000000000000000000000000000

"¿Estas Bien?" pregunto la voz de Harry desde debajo de Hermione.

"Si" le respondió mientras sus mejillas obtenían un leve rosado.

"Pues yo creo Potter que estaría mejor sin ti debajo" exclamo Draco Malfoy desde el inicio de las escaleras.

"Vaya Malfoy" dijo quedamente Potter mirando a Draco cínicamente.

"Sigo pensando Potter, por que no te quedaste junto a tu amiguito ese Black" se mofo.

"Pues ese Black, Malfoy esta atrás de ti" siseo una voz conocida como la de Alexis.

Malfoy volteo la vista y miro a los profundos ojos de Alexis.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ambos se miraron recordando todo lo que sabían acerca del pasado y las fechas y llegaron a una conclusión…

"Debemos salir de aquí" le dijo mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos.

"Como se nos fue a olvidar que esto terminaba calcinado hoy en tres minutos" se dijo a si mismo.

Al pasar por una ventana vieron con terror como una llamarada de fuego eterno se dirigía hacia ellos.

Rápidamente tomo fuertemente a la chica en brazos y brinco el resto de las escaleras seguido de cerca por su amigo.

Cayeron en el piso continuo, cogiendo carrerilla ambos se volvieron a aventar por una ventana hacía la calle. Cayeron estrepitosamente, el ángel de alas metálicas protegió a la chica con su cuerpo evitando que los vidrios le lastimasen a ella.

Miraron como una vez más los Mortifagos atacaban fieramente hacia el caldero chorreante, utilizando un fuego eterno que tardaría días en apagarse.

"vamonos esto ya es vano" le dijo mientras emprendían carrera rumbo a la oscuridad…

0000000000000000000000000

"Vamos Draco vamonos a las cocinas que por tu culpa no comí" exclamo Alexis tomándolo del cuello de la túnica y llevándoselo rumbo a las cocinas.

Harry al verlos perder siguió su camino sin mirar ni un ápice a Hermione, la cual bajo la mirada entristecida…

"Hermione ven" exclamo Ron encontrando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos, "¿Que te pasa?"

"Nada Ron, Nada" le susurro con la mirada perdida.

00000000000000000000000

"Dime que hacemos Could" exclamo airado el ojigris.

"Pues regresar más al pasado Dante" le respondió a su amigo.

"Si lo se, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo?"

"Yo puedo ayudarlos" dijo una voz a sus espaldas ante ellos la niña que habían ayudado se encontraba ante ellos.

"Shelke" susurro Dante.

"Si" dijo mientras un leve rosado inundaba sus mejillas. "Tu eres Dante" dijo aun mas apenada, "Yo, yo, yo" no pudo continuar pues los brazos del chico la abrazaron fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo.

Se separaron tras un carraspeo de Could el cual sonreía misteriosamente.

"¿Cómo nos ayudaras?" interrogo el ojiceleste.

"pues yo, desde niña tengo el poder de aumentar edad, así como disminuirla, también puedo regresar en el tiempo o viajar al futuro, y también tengo el poder de detenerlo…" termino con un susurro y un tremendo sonrojo causado por la mirada de Dante…

"Entonces necesitamos lo siguiente…" empezo Could, "Vas a aumentarte un par de años, con unos cuatro más es suficiente, después detendrás el tiempo y te ayudaremos a entrenar para que estés a nuestro nivel, y tercero viajaremos al pasado y ayudaremos a Harry Potter a vencer a los Mortifagos…" termino con una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios.

00000000000000000000000000

Harry sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos comer, devoraban todo lo que los elfos les deban, tomo la taza de té que tenia y se puso a pensar…

Divago en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba a si mismo¿Por qué habían regresado? Simplemente no lo hubieran echo y hubieran entrenado y poder vencer al infeliz de Voldemort. ¡Pero no! Tuvo que regresar para echar a perder todo una vez más, sabia que nunca obtendría lo que quería, Voldemort todavía existía y no podría ser feliz con ese mal nacido siguiéndolo ¡Hasta cuando iba a cagar, miro a sus dos amigos, Alexis y Draco, aun recordaba que en las vacaciones le habia salvado la vida a Draco y se hicieron buenos amigos, tanto que podría jurar que Draco era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Suspiro, quisiera largarse de ahí y no regresar jamás y poder hacer su vida de forma muggle y dejar que Voldemort rigiera.

Un nuevo suspiro nació de sus labios y se perdió donde el alma nace y muere pues Harry Potter necesitaba matar a Voldemort y deshacerse de la estupida carga que sus hombros cargaban gracias a la profecía…

"Oigan" exclamo atrayendo la mirada de sus dos amigos, "¿y si nos largamos de aquí?" ante la mirada de sus amigos prosiguió, "ya saben salir, entrenar y lograr patear el trasero de Voldemort y poder vivir en paz" les dijo.

Alexis le miro interrogativamente y suspiro apesumbrado, levanto los ojos al cielo y trago el trozo de comida que tenia ocupando su boca.

"Esta bien Harry eso haremos" le dijo marcando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco los miro mientras tragaba su alimento y miro a ambos como si estuviesen locos.

"¡Que les pasa!" exclamo levantándose de la mesa provisional puesta por los elfos, "¡No ven que si yo salgo de Hogwarts Voldemort me intentara matar!" les dijo mientras sus ojos destallaban en furia.

"Draco" hablo quedamente Alexis, "Si estas con nosotros no debes de preocuparte te cuidaremos" le sonrió de lado.

Mientras ellos se prometían protección, en el cielo una estrella fugaz cruzaba el firmamento cumpliendo los deseos de estos chicos que habían madurado antes de tiempo pues la guerra los había obligado…

000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: Pasado…

Ya llevaban más de un mes entrenando, ellos estaban seguros de poder ayudar a Harry con la guerra aun así que sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Dante se encontraba en su habitación, suspiro mientras pensaba lo que se pondría para viajar al pasado. Volteo la mirada y vio el reflejo de la lluvia chocando contra su cristal, sonrió patéticamente antes de levantarse de un salto provocándose un buen mareo marca embarazada.

Camino hasta su ropero y vio su contenido, tomo un par de jeans negros desgastados por ser arrastrados, tomo su par de zapatillas deportivas favoritas y tomo un cinturón negro con llamas, miro en el otro closet y saco una camisa de vestir con mangas recogidas diestramente formando solo un pequeño bulto en contorno a su codo, se la coloco junto al resto de su conjunto y coloco dentro de sus fundas sus armas, dos pistolas de canon triple difícil de dominar para cualquiera pero no para el, su padre lo había entrenado antes de que su propio abuelo lo matase, se miro en el espejo y sonrió, su cabello negro grisáceo resplandeció bajo un trueno, sonrió cínicamente y se coloco su capa de viaje color rojo sangre, puso en su lugar sus armas y ambas espadas detrás de su espalda.

Se dio un último vistazo y salió de la habitación a esperar a sus dos compañeros en la sala de estar.

000000000000000000

Could salió de la ducha y se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla gris y una camisa del mismo color, se coloco un par de lentes negros regalos de Dante y se coloco su capa regalo de Shelke, se miro al espejo y tomo sus zapatillas favoritas y tomo sus fieles armas, ambas era una extraña combinación.

Eran dos rifles pistolas, eran como dos rifles normales solo que la parte de encima era un sable echo de oro, las coloco finamente en sus fundas y se las colgó en sus hombros, salio de su habitación pero regreso inmediatamente, saco de su cajón de cabecera dos pares de gafas oscuras sonrió para si mismo y se retiro de su cuarto rumbo a la sala de estar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shelke se miro una vez más en el espejo, su cabello abajo del hombro le hacía ver más sexy de lo que era, tomo un par de guantes regalo de Could y se los coloco finamente en sus manos de porcelana, apodo que le había puesto Dante tras romperle la muñeca con un golpe en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos.

Suspiro cansinamente y tomo un par de jeans negros, y un par de zapatillas negras, tomo la extraña ropa regalo de su último cumpleaños, se la coloco y automáticamente se ciño a su cuerpo marcando sus curvas más de lo que ya estaban, tomo la capa de viaje regalo de Dante y la puso sobre sus hombros.

Se dirigió hacía su taburete y tomo un par de cinturones, se los coloco de tal forma que quedaban cruzados en su fina cintura, tomo sus dos armas que eran más futurísticas que nada, eran dos sables eléctricos unidos por un fino cable de electricidad pura.

Se acerco de nuevo al taburete y saco dos pares de guantes que regalaría a sus amigos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se acomodo en la sala de tal manera que se veía arrogantemente sexy, pensó que realmente hacía todo esto solo por venganza, pues en si no tenia razones concretas para regresar a un pasado a ayudar a un idiota que moría por una estupidez , suspiro al ver bajar a su amigo Could…

"Solo hay que esperar a Shelke" le susurro Could mirándolo fijamente, "Cuando le dirías todo Dante"

"Cuando sea necesario Could" le respondió el ojigris…

En ese momento una sexy Shelke bajaba por las escaleras y miro fijamente a Dante antes de hablar, "Tengan son guantes de protección" le aventó un par a cada uno los cuales se los pusieron sin rechistar.

"Bueno yo también les tengo un regalo" exclamo Could sacando un par de gafas deportivas los cuales las cacharon en el aire amos se las pusieron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos segundos Dante rompió el silencio,…

"Vamonos tenemos que pasar por algo antes de irnos" les informo ante la mirada interrogante de ambos.

Salieron de la casa mojándose por completo en menos de dos minutos Dante caminaba dirigiéndolos justo cuando tres tipos les cortaron el paso…

"Vaya ya tan jóvenes y salen a estas horas" exclamo el del centro que los miraba lascivamente con un arma de fuego apuntando directo a Dante.

La sonrisa de Dante se acentuó al máximo, "ustedes son tan impertinentes que se meten con más jóvenes y más indefensos que ustedes" les dijo sarcásticamente, de un solo movimiento sus dos armas de triple canon se encontraban apuntando a las cabezas de sus acompañantes quedando de la siguiente forma… Dante siendo apuntado en el pecho por el extraño sujeto de en medio, y el apuntando a los otros dos con sus armas.

"Disparas y se mueren tus amigos" le informo a su amenazante.

Could de un ágil movimiento tiro el arma que apuntaba a Dante mientras este disparaba solo al de en medio, los tres se cubrieron con un escudo mágico haciendo rabiar a Dante el cual guardo sus dos armas y saco sus dos espadas.

"Esto esta mejorando…" susurro maniáticamente

000000000000000000000000

Se habían quedado de ver en el hall del castillo, Harry se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos mientras Alexis comía una manzana recargado cínicamente en la puerta de entrada, ambos esperaban a un muy impuntual Draco Malfoy.

Harry a cada respiro que daba se desesperaba más y más.

Unos pasos procedentes de las mazmorras les hizo sonreír, ante ellos apareció Draco Malfoy.

"Vaya Draco pensé que no venías" exclamo mordaz Alexis mientras tiraba el resto de su manzana y tomaba su varita. Apuntando con ella al baúl de Draco el cual se minimizo hasta quedar en versión de bolsillo.

"Bien larguémonos de aquí" susurro Harry y abrió las puertas del Hall saliendo así a su libertad, se miraron y sonrieron antes de llegar a los limites de la barrera anti-aparición, suspiraron aliviados antes de desaparecer ante la mirada castaña de Hermione Granger.

000000000000000000000000000

Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo e hizo un corte rápido y preciso, con increíble agilidad dio una patada en el estomago de su enemigo y de un solo sablazo de su mano lo mando a volar hasta el otro extremo del callejón, sonrió finamente mientras guardaba sus armas.

"¿Terminaste?" pregunto irónico Could.

"Eso creo" le dijo mientras veía a sus amigos, "Vamos aun no llegamos falta solo…" se detuvo a pensar, "no, falta aun mucho" les dijo empezando a caminar rumbo a la calle central.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Dante se detuvo por completo, caminado a uno de los tantos callejones de esa ciudad, se detuvo frente a una puerta desgastada y semi amarilla pues la constante lluvia había desgastado el color vivaras que el dueño le había colocado.

Se acerco y tiro de la perilla haciendo que la desgastada puerta rechinara en sus propias bisagras, entro como si fuese su propia casa.

"¿Dónde estamos?" interrogo Shelke en un leve susurro.

"Están en mi casa" les susurro una voz desde una remota sala frente a ellos.

"Vergil", susurro Dante al desconocido

"Dante", le contesto de la misma manera mirándose fríamente. "¿Que quieres de mi Hermano?"

"Solo quiero lo mió" le susurro mientras veneno destilaba de sus pupilas.

"Si buscas lo que me encargaste hace años, están en el hangar de la casa de mi abuelo."

"Vaya, así que estas de lado del asesino de nuestros padres" le dijo venenosamente

"Pues si, ahí experimentas lo que tu nunca experimentaras" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dos cadenas emergían de sus manos.

"Y¿Qué es eso según tu?" le pregunto mientras la espada negra salía de su funda.

"Poder" dijo en un susurro en el cual Vergil se lanzo encima de Dante con una fina cadena la cual estallo en el brazo de Dante provocándole un trastabillo el cual su hermano aprovecho, la otra cadena se apodero del tobillo de Dante haciéndolo caer, en un momento de debilidad Could tomo su sable y lo impacto fieramente contra la cadena de Vergil causando solo más daño a Dante.

"¡Mierda!" dijo en un susurro Dante viendo semi destrozado su tobillo, miro fríamente a su hermano y con furia se levanto pero el dolor de su tobillo lo hizo volver a caer al suelo.

"yo lo entretengo" susurro Could mirando a Shelke "Tu cúralo" le dijo mientras el otro sable salía de su funda.

000000000000000000000000000000

Aparecieron en el valle Godric, Alexis miro a Harry compasivamente pues sabían lo que había pasado ahí.

Draco miro a Harry antes de colocar su mano en su hombro izquierdo dándole apoyo, apoyo el cual Harry necesitaba pues su alma le pedía a gritos solo un respiro, respiro que Voldemort le quitaba con su existir.

"Vamos" le susurro Alexis caminando hacía el claro del pequeño bosque frondoso en donde la batalla de los Potter había terminado con sus vidas.

Tras varios minutos de camino se encontraron con una casa semi destruida en la entrada se encontraba tres sombras las cuales miraron al trío antes de desaparecer…

000000000000000000000000000000

Could tomo una vez más su sable y contraataco a Vergil el cual solo se mofaba de lo lento que era.

"Vamos Could, déjate de estupideces y comienza a pelear" le dijo sarcásticamente lanzando sus cadenas hacía Could el cual tuvo el mismo resultado, su sable cayo al piso por la fuerza de las cadenas, mientras eso pasaba Shelke curaba con sus poderes a Dante el cual solo miraba la pelea entre su amigo y su hermano.

"¿Cuánto falta?" le pregunto Dante a Shelke quedamente.

"Ya" le dijo mientras el ojigris miraba su tobillo el cual estaba completamente sano, "Gracias" le susurro mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Vergil el cual al verlo bien termino con la pelea que tenia contra Could, tomando su cadena la impulso al cuerpo de Could el cual indefenso por que sus sables se encontraban en el suelo recibió el impacto en el pecho lo cual causo el desmayo del susodicho quedando fuera de combate.

"Bien Vergil creo que has causado mi furia" le dijo mientras ambas espadas desprendían un extraño color rojo, se miraron antes de que Dante se lanzara en un fiero ataque, las espadas chocaron contra ambas cadenas causándole gran dolor a su dueño pues pequeños choques eléctricos empezaron a fluir desde las espadas hasta su cuerpo…

"Retractum Shockus" una enorme corriente eléctrica salio desde las espadas hasta el cuerpo de Vergil el cual cayó inconsciente al suelo.

0000000000000000000000000000

"¿Quién demonios eran ese trío?" pregunto Draco mirando al frente.

"Ni idea" exclamo Alexis mirando a Harry.

"Pues ya que tendremos que averiguarlo" dijo mientras se acercaban cada vez más hacia la ex mansión Potter.

Caminaron un par de pasos antes de que Draco mirara hacia el suelo.

"Oigan vean esto" les dijo en voz suficientemente para que sus amigos unos pasos más adelante lo escucharan.

"¿Qué pasa Draco?" pregunto Harry emprendiendo su caminar hacía su amigo rubio.

"Que demonios es eso" les dijo señalando un par de letras escritas en un extraño idioma.

"Alexis ven este es tu idioma" le dijo Potter al ver tan solo uno de los códigos.

Alexis se acerco levemente hacia ellos e inclinándose a su lado empezo a traducir.

_Dos cayeron en contra de él, tres aparecerán para salvar su futuro, un cayo en una prisión, los dos primeros los encontraras donde la vida se une a la muerte¿tomaras las joyas o sus vidas, el ultimo será ayudado por los de en medio…_

"¿Qué demonios?" exclamo Draco mirando como el extraño código desaparecía ante sus ojos y un pergamino se extendía a lo largo del suelo.

EL trío extrañado empezo a retroceder hasta que el pergamino detuvo su extendido, ante ellos aparecieron cuatro objetos de extrañas formas, pero tenían signos distintos, signos que los tres sabían que marcarían sus destinos.

00000000000000000000000000000000

bien creo que nadie me lee solo mi amigo ignasi, pero que va no me importa mucho, aun que eso me desanima a continuar el fic, en fin, solo quiero aclarar una cosa para mis lectores, apartir del siguiente capitulo solo estaran seis personajes principales en dos historias totalmente paralelas, una se llamara, Las Tres Joyas Misticas en el cual los protagonistas seran Harry, Draco y Alexis y estaran en un mundo paralelo a Hogwarts y Voldemort, la otra se llama, En Busqueda del Llanto los protagonistas son Dante Greyback, Could Joseph Strife y Shelke Stamanty, y quizas en un par de capitulos mas si es que no me leen mucho cerrare con broche de oro y terminare Escuadrones Magicos y seguire con mis otros fics abandonados y me dare de baja de y vere en que invierto mi tiempo libre pues aqui nadie me lee, saludos a mis lectores y no me lo tomen a mal pero me fastidia y me desanima recibir solo un review y eso no cuenta pues es de mi casi hermano Ignasi.

Se despide un muyyyy desanimado Dante Vladimir Greyback Black/ Squall Alexis Black Leonhert...


	9. Chapter 9

**Las Tres Joyas Místicas**

Capitulo 1 (8): Un nuevo mundo.

Cada uno de ellos tomo un artefacto, el que más les llamara la atención, Malfoy tomo una empuñadora dorada con el símbolo de un enorme lobo negro en la funda de esa espada, curiosamente tomo la funda y la jalo para mostrar una hermosa espada blanca, pura y sin rastro de maldad, como si la acabasen de hacer un herrero de una ciudad mística.

Alexis se adelanto tras ver la duda en los ojos de Harry, tomo un arco echo de oro puro, brillaba con intensidad y tenia una cuerda echa de pelo de unicornio, pues esta brillaba también de un blanco casi puro.

Harry no se quedo atrás y tomando la última de las fundas saco su contenido, lo que vieron el trío dejo sin habla a ellos y hasta los chismosos que vieran la escena escondidos tras los arbustos más cercanos a los tres jóvenes …

Ante ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la espada de Godric Gryffindor con su empuñadora de plata y una pequeña daga escondida magníficamente en la empuñadora, la daga a diferencia de la espada estaba con un filo rojizo signos de llevar un buen veneno o maleficio encima.

Los chicos se miraron antes de que tres suaves murmullos empezaran a surgir del bosque oscuro delante de ellos.

"¿Qué demonios…?" exclamo Draco al ver como la oscuridad los rodeaba…

Después de eso solo la sensación de caída por un pozo oscuro era lo único que sentia el trío de amigos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alexis se sentia mareado y un poco magullado, se levanto rápidamente sin saber donde se encontraba, miro a su alrededor y miro como no lejos de ahí se encontraba Malfoy y en el lado opuesto estaba Harry ambos aun desmayados.

Reparo en su vestimenta, era rara, era como si fuese una armadura ceñida a su piel, era como si fuese de uno de esos juegos muggles de caballeros, dragones y doncellas.

Reparo en la vestimenta de sus amigos y vio algo idéntico a lo suyo, simplemente variaba los colores de Malfoy y de Harry, de Harry un color rojizo inundaba su armadura, en cambio la de el y la de Draco eran de un color más o menos azulado, suspiro cansinamente antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar hacía sus amigos.

"Hey Potter, levántese y no se a huevón" le dijo altaneramente Alexis, Harry se removió un poco antes de recordar lo sucedido con anterioridad, se levanto de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue reparar en su ropa y la de Alexis.

"¡Que demonios paso con nuestras ropas!"

"Creo que cambio Potter" exclamo Draco desde atrás del morocho.

"Vaya Malfoy si te viera Ginevra con esa ropa te cogería ahí mismo" se mofo Alexis.

"¿Dónde demonios estamos?" pregunto Harry tocándose la cabeza pues le dolía.

"No lo se, pero por allá" señalo un claro por donde se distinguía una mancha gris. "Hay una mancha gris, y es un castillo" les informo Malfoy.

"Iremos para allá", informo Harry levantándose y emprendiendo su caminar junto a sus dos amigos rumbo a la mancha gris, alias el castillo.

Pasaron por un claro donde tres sujetos estaban peleando con una extraña bestia, los sonidos de la bestia dejarían sordos a cualquier humano o persona que los escuchara, pero no ese trío, era conformado por dos chicos y una chica, los chicos llevaban una vestimenta rudimentaria, y la chica una un poco sofisticada pero aun así era raro ver como utilizaban la magia a su antojo, ya sea la negra hasta la blanca.

"¡Cuidado Seymur!" le dijo el chico de cabello grisáceo al chico de cabello arena.

El llamado Seymur esquivo un colázo por parte de la bestia y contraataco con su espada haciendo gritar a la bestia.

"Gracias Dario" le dijo mientras la bestia caía a sus pies gracias a la chica y una buena puntería de su arco y flecha.

"Vaya Penélope has mejorado" le dijo Seymur a la chica la cual altivamente le saco la lengua en forma de respuesta.

Los tres chicos hasta ese momento se acercaron a la bestia y la amarraron con una cuerda que Dario tenia en sus hombros, rápidamente sus patas y su hocico quedaron amarrados.

"Miren" susurro Penélope mirando a los tres chicos.

"¿Que quieren?" pregunto Dario mirando las vestimentas de los tres chicos.

"solo observábamos" dijo Draco mirando mal a Dario.

"No les creo" hablo mientras los dos chicos y la chica se juntaban y levantaban sus armas.

"La gente como ustedes no solo observan" dijo Penélope mientras estiraba la flecha a casi nada de lanzarla.

"Vamos por favor nosotros no sabemos donde estamos, somos solo chicos perdidos no debemos de tener mas que ustedes.

"¿Tan chicos y ya son soldados?" pregunto Dario.

"Tenemos dieciséis" hablo Alexis, "Bueno si decimos del rubio" señalo a Draco "El tiene más edad que nosotros dos" se mofo Alexis.

"¡Cállate Alexis!" Le replico el rubio con un rubor en sus mejillas pálidas.

"Por que no vienen a nuestra morada" les ofreció Dario a los tres…

"Si no es mucha molestia" les dijo Harry.

"Para nada" exclamo Penélope dandoles un guiño coqueto que sonrojo las mejillas del ojiverde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron a un bello campo abierto, donde se localizaba una aldea, pequeña pero acogedora, los habitantes de la aldea miraban de soslayo al trío venido de Hogwarts, pero a ellos no les importaban platicaban de cosas sin sentido de cómo habían obtenido sus armas y como se habían desmayado.

"Dario" dijo una voz haciendo detener a los seis chicos.

"¿Qué pasa Marle?" Le pregunto volteando a verla.

"¿Quiénes son?" pregunto mirando a los tres chicos con una clara mirada de desprecio.

"Son solo chicos Marle, no saben como llegaron aquí" hablo Dario

"Como puedes traer extraños Dario" le recrimino.

"No se molesten" dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes, "Dario, gracias por lo poco que nos diste, será mejor que busquemos como salir, creo que seria mejor que fuéramos al castillo" dijo empezando a caminar hacia el castillo, Alexis miro a los aldeanos y haciendo una seña Draco lo siguió.

"No debiste correrlos Marle" le dijo Penélope fríamente antes de seguir caminando con sus amigos a su morada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de dos horas de caminar, Harry, Alexis y Draco se encontraban a orillas de un riachuelo descansando.

Un gran barbullo se escucho cerca de donde estaban, miraron como personas empezaron a pasar por donde ellos se encontraban, miles de personas montadas en distintas formas de vida caminaban rumbo al castillo, ellos solo los miraban pasar.

Miraban atentamente justo cuando un ave grande color amarillo se detuvo enfrente de ellos. Ellos alzaron la mirada hasta que sus ojos chocaron con un par de ojos miel.

"¿Son guerreros?" pregunto mirando sus vestimentas.

"Si se nos puede llamar así" dijo con voz calmada Alexis.

"¿De que gama eran?" volvió a preguntar.

Antes de que alguien contestara, un enorme pensamiento que no pertenecía a ninguno de los tres inundo sus mentes.

"Nuestro escuadrón murió a manos de los Dragonicos" dijo Harry, "somos los tres únicos sobrevivientes de el"

"Entonces, ustedes, ustedes son los tres guerreros perdidos en acción" susurro, "¡Morgan!" le grito a una chica encima de uno de esas extrañas aves.

"¿Que paso Frederick?"

"Trae tres Jirachis" le dijo mirando a los tres.

"Si capitán" dijo y en menos de medio segundo tres aves amarillas se encontraba delante de ellos.

"Vengan con nosotros" les dijo al trío el cual no dudo en montar a los Jirachis.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron al castillo, según Frederick se llamaba Gall, entraron siendo alabados por la gente.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas enormes del castillo Gall.

"Infórmenle al rey de nuestra presencia" hablo Frederick a uno de los discípulos del rey.

No tardando mucho el Rey hizo su aparición, haciendo que los soldados y las bestias se inclinaran ante el.

"¿Que les trae por aquí?" Interrogó el Rey.

"Venimos a dar nuestro…" no termino pues dos soldados maltrechos y heridos aparecieron en la ciudad causando gran alboroto.

"¿Soldado que le pasa!" interrogo Frederick.

"Los- Los Dragonicos" dijo uno de ellos

"¿Qué con ellos!" interrogo Frederick

"¡piensan atacar Gall!" grito uno de los soldados heridos.

"¿Qué?" susurro el Rey…

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto Harry viendo el shock de lo demás

"Esta noche" susurro el soldado antes de morir desangrado

"¡Prepárense!" grito Frederick a todo pulmón a sus soldados. "¡Gallart quiero a los hechiceros y arqueros en las torres!" le grito a una chica de pelo rojo, "¡Voltier quiero a los Jirachis en la parte central!" le grito mientras el chico de no más de veinte decía ordenes sordas.

"Aun falta para el anochecer" hablo Alexis

"Es mejor prepararse" le respondió Frederick

"Tengo a tres amigos que lo más seguro nos ayudaran" dijo Harry recordando a Penélope, Seymur y Dario

Antes de que pudiera responder Galia llego corriendo hasta ellos, "¡Frederick los dragonicos atacan el pueblo cercano!"

"¡Que!" exclamo Harry antes de que emprendiera carrera junto a Alexis y Draco con los Jirachis

"¡A donde van!" les grito Frederick al ver la reacción de los tres chicos.

Los tres Jirachis corrían por las calles de Gall causando un poco de disturbio, salieron de Gall y vieron como a lo lejos las llamas se levantaban cerca de donde habían conocido a los tres chicos, no tardaron ni cinco minutos antes de ver como los tres jóvenes y los aldeanos se defendían con garras y dientes pues era su hogar…

Los Jirachis entraron a la aldea justo en el momento que un Dragonico habia encerrado a Penélope contra una casa, Harry desempuño su espada y dirigió a su ave en contra de esos dragonicos, en menos de dos segundos su espada se encajo en el pecho de uno de esos Dragonicos causándole la muerte sin dolor, aun en su frenética carrera tomo a Penélope de la cintura y la subió al Jirachis mientras a la vez se defendía de los Dragonicos, Dario vio como tres soldados ayudaban a combatir a los dragonicos sonrió antes de ver como dos docenas de soldados llegaban cabalgando en sus Jirachis…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres sujetos se encontraban mirando todo desde arriba de la montaña, a sus pies la batalla se libraba, una sombra más se unió a ellos.

"Eliminen a los más que puedan" les susurro causando el asentimiento de los chicos los cuales suicidamente se aventaron desempuñando sus armas en el aire.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marle miro como tres sombras caían desde la montaña miro aterrada como la más pequeña de los tres sacaba un arco y lo cargaba con fuerza y disparaba la flecha, todo en fracciones de segundos, la flecha se dirigió a uno de los aldeanos el cual solo cayó al suelo tras el impacto de la flecha en su cráneo.

Los tres encapuchados cayeron en medio de la zona de batalla, el más alto de los tres tenía dos rifles con sable, se dividieron para abarcar la mayor parte del campo.

Marle miro como uno de los encapuchados, se acerco a ella, mientras dos espadas de distintos colores aparecían en sus manos, tomo impulso antes de que la aterrada Marle cayera al suelo, muerta, inerte, sin vida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alexis ayudo a subir a Dario mientras Draco hacía lo mismo con Seymur, vieron como el cuerpo de Marle caía al suelo antes de que Frederick diera el son de retirada para sus soldados, los cuales con uno o dos aldeanos salían del pueblo dejando a los que no habían podido ayudar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Regresaron a Gall, pasaron sin ver a nadie en especial hasta el castillo, Harry y Frederick encabezaban el pelotón, Harry tomaba firmemente de la cintura a Penélope la cual se recostaba cansinamente contra el pecho del ojiverde.

Frederick miro a Harry antes de hablar.

"Fue imprudente lo que hiciste" le riño como un padre a un hijo

"lo se, pero mis tres únicos y primeros amigos en Gall fueron ellos, no podía dejar que murieran" le dijo mirando a Penélope la cual ahora dormía recargada en su pecho.

"Salvamos a la mayoría" hablo Draco uniéndose a la conversación.

"si, pero la pregunta del millón¿Quiénes eran esos tres guerreros encapuchados?" se unió Alexis mientras Seymur solo miraba hacía el suelo al igual que Dario.

"Ellos son Dragonicos del alto mando" hablo Morgan, "son sus tres ángeles apocalípticos"

"Ángeles Apocalípticos" susurro Frederick.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

hola! Pues un capitulo un poco corto, pero espero hacerlos mas largos pero me estoy empezando a deprimir pero no se apuren el próximo capitulo es el noveno d ela serie pero el primero de En Busca de Un Llanto donde los personajes principales son Dante Greyback, Shelke y Could.

Se despide Squall Alexis Black Leonhert/ Dante Vladimir Greyback

Les agradezco a aquellos que me leen y espero recibir aun que sea un hola...


	10. Chapter 10

**En Busca de un Llanto**

Capitulo 1 (9): Gritos de Dolor.

La lluvia empapaba los cuerpo inertes de tres chicos que habían sucumbido ante el poder de Fenrir Greyback, aun siendo el abuelo de uno habia casi dejado al borde de la muerte a los tres chicos, el más lastimado por ser quien protegía de la mayoría de ataques de sus amigos había sido Dante, pues tanto protegía los descuidos de Could como protegía a Shelke de los terribles ataques que el temible abuelo Greyback le imponía a la chica.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¡Flash Back!_

"_Solo sois un trío de estupidos" gruño Fenrir Greyback mientras dos finas varitas de madera aparecieran como por arte de magia en sus manos._

_Fenrir con una sencilla agitación mando a volar a Dante hasta el secreter del cuarto siguiente, Could contraataco con dos poderosos ases de fuego que solo hizo desaparecer Fenrir._

_Fenrir dio vuelta sobre si mismo y un chorro de luz morada impacto en Could el cual por tal impacto choco encima de Shelke haciéndolos trastabillar a ambos._

_Sonrió con cinismo antes de sentir un poder que lo mando a sentarse hasta el sillón detrás de el, miro furibundamente a su agresor y no se sorprendió de ver a Dante con una mano alzada hacía el._

"_¡Skafloretic!" siseo antes de que miles de agujas fueran lanzadas hacía su abuelo, el cual pese a su edad, corrió velozmente esquivando las pequeñas agujas para después conectar su varita en la mejilla de su nieto aventándolo con solo un expelliermus hasta chocar hasta la cocina._

"_¿Se rinden?" pregunto mofamente al ver a los tres tirados._

"_¡Depulso!" gruño Could haciendo una fluorita en el aire y haciendo que la silla fuera directo hacía Greyback._

_El anciano sonrió antes de actuar, "¡Bombarda!" la silla dejo de existir cuando la onda invisible la alcanzo, "¡Rectus Marcontus!" señalo hacia una planta la cual lanzo dos enredaderas haciendo caer a Could._

"_¡Firaga!" la voz de Dante sonó acompañada con un mar de llamas verdes que relucieron a cenizas las enredaderas aprisionantes de Could. "¡Draver Maximus!" un chorro de luz amarilla impacto en el cuerpo de Fenrir causando solo una herida en el hombro derecho._

"_Sabes jugar sucio¿eh?" le dijo, "entonces sabes que es esto… ¡Sectusempra!" el rayo impacto en una barrera creada por Shelke la cual había regresado a la zona de ataque._

"_Vamos, abuelo, sabes mejores cosas¿no?"_

"_imbecil" susurro, "¡Dectratius Homograficus, Explotion!"_

_Los cimientos de la casa empezaron a tronar justo cuando Fenrir Greyback desaparecía de la casa la cual solo exploto con gran intensidad…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Cuando despertaran Marisa?" Pregunto la voz de un niño.

"No lo se Artemis" le dijo la voz de una chica.

Inconscientemente Dante soltó un gemido de dolor al empezar a despertar, llamando la atención de ambos cuidadores, los cuales se acercaron a el pensando que tenia algún trauma o dolor.

"¿Me escuchas?" pregunto la voz dulce de la chica que lo ayudaba.

Dante intento abrir los ojos pero la luz cegadora a la cual no estaba acostumbrado a ver lo hizo cerrarlos rápidamente.

"Si te escucho, si veo pero si la luz sigue de seguro me quedo ciego" le dijo haciendo rima.

"Artemis cierra las cortinas para que pueda ver" le ordeno la chica.

"Ya voy Marisa" le renegó el chico.

Una vez cerradas las cortinas Dante abrió sus ojos viendo el panorama que veía, se encontraba en una especie de enfermería, pues los doseles de las camas eran de un blanco demasiado blanco, había pociones y hiervas por todas partes y sobre todo una linda chica que lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Dónde estoy?" le pregunto quedamente.

"Estas en mi casa, en el castillo Dorgein"

"Vaya, por un momento pensé que había muerto"

"¿Por qué lo pensaste?" pregunto interrogantemente la chica.

"Por todo blanco" le respondió sencillamente, "¿Y mis amigos?"

"Están descansando en otros cuartos" le dijo, "¿De donde son?" le pregunto al ver sus vestimentas pues eran distintas a las que ella conocía.

"Somos de muy lejos, somos creo que de otro mundo paralelo a este" le dijo mientras se intentaba poner en pié.

"¡No te levantes!" le riño

"Tengo que ver la forma de regresar y patearle el trasero a Greyback" le dijo tozudamente

"No puedes, los soldados te matarían si sales" le dijo.

"¿Soldados?"

"Si, los soldados Dragonicos no dejan libres a las personas que vivimos aquí, en Dorgein, mi padre murió por eso".

Dante la miro fijamente mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus armas.

"Vamos a ver si nos matan" dijo fríamente tomando sus espadas y saliendo del cuarto, entro al siguiente donde encontró a un muy mejorado Could.

"Vaya pensé que nunca despertarías" le dijo mientras se colocaba su capa y sus armas.

"¿Shelke?"

"Esta comiendo en las cocinas" sonrió ante tal cosa, "Pero ya esta lista solo la buscamos y…"

"Ya no se apuren estoy aquí" dijo Shelke entrando al cuarto

"Si vieras que preocupado" siseo Dante.

"Lo estabas, si no en la pelea de tu abuelo no me hubieras protegido con tu cuerpo justo cuando exploto" le dijo sabiamente causando lo que nunca habían echo en Dante, provocarle un sonrojo.

"Será mejor irnos" le dijo aun un poco airado

"Y que va a pasar con Marisa y Artemis" le dijo could

"Ese, no es mi problema" le dijo mientras hizo un ademán de salir, pero la voz de Shelke le hizo detenerse.

"¿Sabes?" le dijo sin, pero continuo sin esperar respuesta, "Eres igual a tu abuelo y hermano, eres un estupido, engreído que solo te importa matar y hacer daño a los demás"

Dante volteó enfurecido haciendo temer a Could que el le hiciera daño a la chica.

"¡Tienes razón, soy un desgraciado, un inhumano, una bestia, un maldito hijo de perra, sois todo lo que vos decidís, pero solo una cosa le diréis!…" suspiro cansinamente antes de volver a hablar, esta vez melancólicamente… "No me vuelvan a comparar con ellos¡por favor!" les dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

"Creo que hiciste mal Shelke" dijo Could, "Pero lo hecho, hecho esta" le dio ánimos.

"Vamos por Marisa y Artemis y saquémoslos de aquí" susurro mientras una lagrima furtiva surcaba su rostro.

Salieron de la habitación solo para ver como Dante caminaba con paso decidido hacia el hall del castillo.

"Vamos por ellos y alcanzamos a Dante" le dijo Shelke a Could.

Shelke camino a la habitación donde Artemis y Marisa se hospedaban y sin tocar entro, viendo como Artemis miraba el horizonte añorando su libertad y Marisa solo dormitaba.

"Tomen sus cosas, los sacaremos de aquí" dijo con voz semi alta haciendo despertar a Marisa, la cual miro interrogantemente a Shelke.

"¿Como lo harán?"

"Dante lo esta haciendo" dijo Shelke lo cual hizo reaccionar a Marisa…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dante salió del castillo Dorgein encontrándose de frente a mas de un centenar de soldados, los cuales al verlo levantaron sus armas de fuego y todo tipo de artefacto, haciendo sonreír al ojigris.

"¿Sabes las reglas no, chico?" pregunto cínicamente.

"Yeah" respondió sacando sus dos espadas, "¿Y ustedes saben que las reglas se hicieron para romperse?" interrogo, al no ver respuesta continuo "Veo que no, lastima" se coloco en posición de ataque quedando su espada blanca en su hombro y la negra en el suelo…

"Regresa al castillo si no queréis morir" amenazo uno de los tantos soldados Dragonicos.

"Quiero verlo" susurro audiblemente causando las carcajadas de los soldados.

"Estupido mocoso"

"No lo soy" dijo "si lo fuera ¿me enfrentaría a ustedes?"

"Lo eres por que lo haces" dijo uno

"Bien entonces si no me van a dejar salir por las buenas…" suspiro "¡Serán por las malas!"

Corrió por la explanada sorprendiendo a los Dragonicos los cuales, retardados, empezaron a lanzar sandeces de sortilegios junto a un par de plomazos por parte de los más actualizados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de la pelea entre Dante y los Dragonicos no tardo en sonar por todo el castillo llamando la atención de todos los celadores de Dorgein…

"¡Lo van a matar!" exclamo Marisa haciendo un ademán de levantarse para detenerlo pero fue vano por que Shelke la detuvo.

"No le harán nada" le dijo sacando ambos sables de sus protecciones al igual que could, el cual saco ambos rifles.

"Quédense detrás de nosotros" dijo Could avanzando hacia la puerta decididamente.

Shelke abrió la puerta encontrando el pasillo semi vacío a excepción de dos niños que temblaban ante los temblores de Dorgein.

Marisa al verlos exclamo aterrada.

"¿Como salieron!"

"Vimos la puerta abierta y solo salimos" exclamo aterrado un niño.

"Vendrán con nosotros" dijo Could antes de agacharse.

Acto seguido un Dragonico impactaba contra el cristal y caía al suelo inerte.

"Vaya, Dante esta más que furioso" se mofo Shelke al ver el estado del soldado, dejando solo una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

"Esperemos que nos deje un poco de diversión" se quejo Could cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues mira" señalo al inicio del pasillo, ante ellos seis Dragonicos aparecieron "Ahí esta nuestra diversión"

Could tomo ambos sables y guardando uno se acerco junto con Shelke a los seis soldados los cuales con sus armas en punta de filo se acercaron a ellos.

Shelke tomo la delantera corriendo mientras los cristales por donde ella pasaba volaban en mil pedazos a causas de los maleficios fallidos.

Su sable impacto en el estomago de uno de ellos cortando fieramente la carne y calcinándola por su efecto extra de electricidad.

El cuerpo del Dragonico cayó al suelo inerte y sin vida justo en ese momento Dante eliminaba a tres docenas de Dragonicos…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomo al Dragonico por el cuello de su armadura y colocando su mano en el esófago del rehén solo susurro un leve expelliermus antes de que por la fuerza de la magia fuese a dar contra uno de los cristales del castillo.

Giro sobre si mismo antes de que su espada negra cortara en dos a uno de sus tantos enemigos.

Un hechizo parálisis impacto en el solo haciéndolo rabiar. Tomo la magia dentro de el haciendo que dos esferas dentro de sus manos se formaran, ambas eran de un profundo negro abismal…

"¿Veis lo que es?" pregunto el ojigris…

"…"

"Veo que no, esto" hizo una fluorita y ambas esferas empezaron a elevarse un par de centímetros en sus palmas, "Esto se le conoce como un Expectro Diabulus" dijo mientras acortaba un poco la distancia entre ambas manos juntando así ambas esferas…

"…"

"Veo que no sabéis nada" dijo en un susurro para después reír histéricamente ante tal descubrimiento.

"…"

"Creo que hasta Could correría de miedo si ve estas dos esferas" suspiro "Veo que sois lo suficientemente estupidos para quedarse"

"…"

"Mínimo miéntenme la madre" susurro quedamente

"…"

"¡Bien ustedes lo pidieron!" exclamo airado mientras tomaba aire para gritar… "¡Expectro!" su sonrisa se ensancho al ver el terror en los ojos de cada Dragonico… "¡Diabulus!" ambas esferas estallaron en sus manos causando una negrura total…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola! Bien les dejo este capitulo que es el inicio de la otra parte, déjenme decirles que estas dos sagas se juntan de vez en cuando por que Dante ve al trío así como al revés, solo que… uhm como decirlo, a ¡Si! Gracias por su seguimiento a esta historia y por cierto, los Jirachis si son águilas de distintos colores que representan el poder, magia, u oscuridad en cada quien aun que los Jirachis son de mi imaginación a cierto modo los tome de otra historia mía que no he colado aquí…

Y si si veo o veía Dragonlance solo que casi ni le entendia por que era un raro idioma… en fin hasta el siguiente capi de Escuadrones Magicos…

Se despide Squall Alexis Black Leonhert/ Dante Vladimir Greyback…

No se olviden de sus muuy queridos Review's!

PD si quieren capitulos mas largos aganmelo saber!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10: Gall/Ejército Dragonico

"Se ven que son poderosos" gruño Alexis fríamente al recordar como habían matado a Marle…

"Demasiado diría yo" hablo Harry aun con Penélope dormida, frunció el entrecejo, "si vieron bien, ellos no son humanos" dijo en un susurro.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Frederick mirándolo

"Si, veras ellos son como tres sombras calcadas de otras personas" susurro

"El poder oscuro" dijo Morgan uniéndose a la conversación, ante las miradas interrogantes de los chicos ella continuo, "mi madre me decía que si te enfrentas a un Dragonico este puede copiarte exactamente con todo y tus poderes, y eso era gracias al poder oscuro" dijo "pero que para que el poder estuviera al máximo deberían de matar a los originales, osease a los que copiaron".

"Pero, la pregunta aquí es aquien copiaron" hablo Dario por primera vez

"Supongo que a uno de los que se enfrentaron" se encogió de hombros Draco.

"¡Pero quien tiene semejante poder!" exclamó Seymur desde atrás

"Según uno de mis soldados" empezo Frederick recordando, "En Dorgein, un castillo al otro extremo de Gall, tres chicos aparecieron y fueron llevados ahí, pero uno de ellos se enfrento solo a todo un centenar de Dragonicos, supongo yo que no salio vivo, pero nadie lo sabe, pues lo ultimo que vieron fue al chico crear dos esferas negras y después la negrura calo todo a cien kilómetros a la redonda, de ahí en fuera cuando se disipo solo se encontraron a los Dragonicos, ni señas de los tres y sus cuidadores…"

"Entonces ellos fueron calcados" dijo sabiamente Draco

"Puede ser" dijo Dario

"Entonces nuevas cosas por que temer" dijo irónico Seymur

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso ahora mejor preocúpate por lo de esta noche" dijo Frederick

"¿Qué va a pasar?" interrogo Dario

"Atacaran Gall" dijo Frederick.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Penélope despertando abruptamente.

"Eso, atacaran Gall, esta noche" dijo Frederick sin ápice de sarcasmo en su voz.

"¡Señor!" grito la voz desesperada de Krahe, "¡Señor!"

"¡¿Qué pasa soldado!" pregunto nerviosamente Frederick

"¡Tres Jirachis vienen hacía acá!"

"¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" pregunto Morgan

"¡Uno de ellos es un Jirachis Negro!" dijo en una exhalación.

"¡Que demonios...!" susurro Frederick y Morgan al unísono, manobreando su Jirachis hacia uno de los muros, encontrándose ya arriba vieron que efectivamente tres jirachis corrían hacia Gall.

Harry se acerco a ellos aun con Penélope con el, miro como era cierto que existían los jirachis negros, Draco llego a su lado y levanto la ceja irónicamente mirando a Harry y Penélope, causando el sonrojo de ambos.

"¿Qué tiene de malo los jirachis negros?" interrogo Alexis sonriendo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos.

"Que los jirachis negros solo pueden ser manejados por poderosos hechiceros con corazón lleno de maldad, ira y odio, solo ellos pueden tener la magia suficiente para contralor a esos jirachis salvajes sin domesticación, aparte de que el mismo jirachis posee poder maligno que puede matar a su oponente, ya séase humano o animal con solo un par de ataques. Sin embargo nadie a excepción de Xennas a podido manipular un jirachis negro." Habló Morgan.

"Entonces, ¿ellos son enemigos?" pregunto Penélope aun sintiendo el fuerte brazo de Harry en su fina cintura.

"No lo creo" dijo Dario al unísono con Seymur.

"…" todos los miraron con una ceja levantada

"Pues si miráis bien, el jirachis negro va acompañado de dos blancos, eso significa que las otras dos compañías del jirachis negro son de pureza parcial o total" hablo con un guiño Seymur.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendido por lo dicho pues ni ellos mismos sabían lo que acababa de decir el chico de mirada celeste.

"Se acercan" susurro Harry al ver como los jirachis estaban a escasos cincuenta metros.

Justo cuando pensaron que los jirachis se detendrían no lo hicieron causando el desconcierto de Harry, Frederick y Morgan, los cuales al ver como los jinetes de las exóticas aves iban desmayados actuaron con rapidez.

Frederick jineteó hacia uno de los jirachis blanco pues el ni loco se acercaba al negro, al emparedarlo rápidamente con su jirachis, miro aterrado como solo era una chica de menos de veinte la cual manejaba al ave, tomando el las riendas jaló con fuerza haciendo que el ave soltara un graznido seguido de un extraño ulular, Frederick suspiro profundamente antes de ver pasar el jirachis negro seguido de cerca por Harry que extrañamente había abandonado a Penélope junto con sus amigos, no muy lejos de ahí, Morgan iba detrás del jirachis blanco.

Morgan se acerco al igual que lo habia echo Frederick con el otro jirachis y tomando las riendas sin reparar en la persona que lo manejaba tiro de ellas y detuvo con éxito al jirachis.

Harry se acerco sutilmente al jirachis pero sucedió algo que desconcertó más de lo que ya estaban los soldados y los pobladores pues el jirachis negro paro sorpresivamente dejando que Harry siguiese sin que tocase aun que sea una pluma.

"Buena jugada" dijo una voz desde el jirachis negro, "Veo que estas aves saben lo que hacen" sonrió sarcásticamente mientras su mano derecha cubierta con un extraño guante futurístico, se colocaba en su cabeza, "aunque causan jaqueca si te desmayas por usar la magia para derrotar a unos estupidos Dragonicos" suspiro, levanto su cabeza revelando unos profundos ojos grises, miro directamente los esmeraldas de Harry y con tan solo echar un vistazo a su frente sonrió más que antes, "Vaya Potter, veo que también terminaste aquí" acentuó su sonrisa y miro hacia atrás miro como un extraño tomaba a la chica del jirachis blanco en brazos y su mirada cambio de sarcástica a una de total frialdad, "¡Soltadla en este mismo momento!" rugió mientras se bajaba de la mítica ave y con paso decidido se acerco a Frederick el cual no se dejo intimidar por el chico un poco más bajo que el.

"Debemos atenderla" susurro de la misma manera Frederick

El ojigris extendió una mano hacia la chica y sin decir ni media palabra su mano se ilumino de un profundo color blanco y en un santiamén se despertó sobresaltada pues al ver a un furioso ojigris, se bajo de un solo salto y se cubrió detrás de su amigo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto mirando a todos lados y recordando lo que había pasado…

"Están en Gall" dijo la voz de Frederick sin temerle a la furia del chico delante de el.

"¡¿Tienen a Marisa y a Artemis!" dijo furibunda la chica haciendo sonreír al ojigris.

"Lo se, eso no me preocupa, me preocupa más nuestros clones" le susurro sin apartar la mirada de Frederick

"Vamos Dante" gruño desde atrás el otro chico.

"Could, tenemos que rescatarles" susurro el llamado Dante

"¿Pero como?" pregunto la chica

"Shelke, a veces dudo si sabes quien es la cabecilla" dijo sarcásticamente Could causando un furioso sonrojo a la aludida.

La pelea de miradas entre Frederick y Dante termino justo cuando Harry se acerco a ellos.

"Could, Shelke, adivinen que" dijo juguetonamente el ojigris.

Tras la mirada interrogativa de los dos el respondió.

"El gran y estupido Harry Potter esta aquí" dijo socarronamente señalando al ojiverde el cual furibundo se acerco a Dante.

"¿Quién eres para llamarme así?" pregunto con ira calmada.

"Soy uno que pago por tus estupideces, si tan solo tu y los estupidos de tus amigos no hubieran ido a Privet Drive para esperar que tuvieras la mayoría de edad para ir detrás de los horrocrux tu muerte no hubiera sucedido, mis padres no hubieran muerto si hubieras sido razonable y te hubieras quedado en el cuartel, pero no, ¡¡ ¿Qué va! El niño encaprichado no aguanto la muerte de mi tío o sea tu padrino y se culpa de la muerte de el y como no soporta estar en su casa huye con sus amigos a Privet Drive y voldemort ataca, acabando de paso con tu vida, la de Granger, todos los Weasley, Lupin y la de mis padres, Andrómeda Black y Alfred Greyback" le dijo venenosamente, "pero sobre todas las cosas no te perdono que hayas echo daño a mi hermana, Nymphandora, pues la orillaste con la muerte de Remus a que se suicidara" el chico de mirada gris lo miraba con odio total.

Harry, Draco y Alexis miraban boquiabiertos al chico enfrente de ellos.

"Recuerda Potter" un escalofrío recorrió todos los cuerpos del presente al escuchar la voz del joven, "Te enfrentas al nieto de Fenrir Greyback, sobrino de un merodeador, hijo de Andrómeda, sobrino de Sirius, hijo de Alfred Greyback, aunque haya sido mortifago en cubierto por la orden del Fénix, soy la sangre mas poderosa que conoces, el linaje mágico de mas de seis sangre… quizás seré tu peor pesadilla, o un ángel de ojos grises, quizás sea un demonio de alas de metal" en ese momentos furiosas lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, "pero juro que tanto tu y Voldemort pagaréis caro la tristeza que hicieron ser lo que soy" sonrió ante la caótica mirada de los presentes " Por mi sangre corre sangre de un licántropo, de un vampiro, de un demonio, de un ángel, corre sangre de un asesino, de una bestia mitológica conocida como dragón…" termino dando vuelta hacia sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban con la típica mirada de comprensión pues sabían el odio que tenia hacia Potter.

"Vamonos" les susurro heladamente.

Ambos chicos miraron a todos a su alrededor antes de seguir a su amigo… (…)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El manto se cerro sobre ellos devorándolos poco a poco, la oscuridad empezaba a reinar en todo el reino de Gall, los Jirachis en posición, los arqueros y hechiceros parecían soldados inanimados ahí, encima de los muros, los aldeanos dentro de los refugios, los soldados solo se miraban unos a otros, sabían que los Dragonicos atacarían, sabían que quizás morirán pero no les importaba mucho, ellos darían sus vidas por ese reino que les vio crecer.

Frederick se encontraba encima de su jirachis amarillo viendo como Harry, Draco y Alexis solo descansaban antes de lo que realmente pasaría, suspiro hondamente y volteo su mirada, vio como tres jirachis mas se unían a los soldados que iban en pie, sonrió al reconocerlos, Dante, Could y la chica Shelke se acomodaban como jefes de rango alto en ese escuadrón.

Paseo su mirada por la ciudad, miro sus alrededores y se detuvo a mirar a su más fiel seguidora, a mas de cinco metros de distancia Morgan daba unas ultimas indicaciones a Turpin.

Una bandera roja surco el aire, haciendo tensar hasta los más relajados de los soldados ahí presentes, los arqueros y hechiceros miraban con ojos desmesurados hacia el frente, como si temiese de algo.

Frederick sin pensarlo cabalgo hasta una de las murallas y solo atino a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que sus labios se entre abrieron dejando salir vaho por el frío infernal…

Ante los ojos de Frederick y de los hechiceros se apreciaba un panorama inolvidable:

Más de mil centenares de Dragonicos desfilaban hacia Gall, cada uno con una antorcha en la mano, Jirachis grises inundaba a los jinetes de vestimenta negra, tres jirachis negros encabezaban todo el pelotón, seguidos de cerca por ogros de proporcionales tamaños, cada uno con su armadura especial y sus descomunales espadas, un poco más atrás, justo en medio más jirachis con arqueros se colocaban en posición, hasta atrás de todo tres imperiosos dragones levantaban el vuelo por pedido de sus jinetes.

"¡¡Atacan con Dragones!" grito Frederick bajando frenéticamente rumbo a su pelotón, todos lo miraron con temor por excepción de los tres recién llegados.

"Los dragones son basura" exclamo Dante, "Dejádmelos a mi" dijo mientras su jirachis se iba hacia una de las murallas, "Cuando vean caer al primer dragón no duden en salir a enfrentarlos, no debemos dejar que entren y destruyan Gall" su voz era seria, carente de sentimientos.

"Bien" dijo Frederick confiando en él.

"Shelke, Could," los miro "Utilicen solo el cincuenta de su poder" sonrió cínicamente y sin decir más tomando las riendas de su jirachis negro brinco hacia abajo dejando sorprendidos a todos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomo más velocidad al ver a los dragones marcar limites, aun faltaban aproximadamente seis kilómetros para que pudieran atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, los dragones eran loa que empezarían el ataque, el lo sabia y por eso decidió eliminarlos lo más pronto posible.

Miro como uno de los dragones reparo en su frenética carrera y sonrió, sonrió pues ahora era el centro de atención de todo el ejercito Dragonico.

Se detuvo solo un segundo solo para ver como los arqueros cargaban sus flechas mientras otros Dragonicos les prendían fuego a las mismas, sin pudor, los Dragonicos dispararon contra el…

Tomo las riendas y sin escrúpulos saco sus espadas e hizo avanzar suicidamente a su jirachis…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos miraban atentamente a los dragonicos y se sorprendieron al ver como cargaban flechas de fuego y arremetían contra el pobre chico.

"¡Mierda lo van a destrabar!" susurro Seymur encima de su jirachis.

"Imposible" susurro Shelke desde muy atrás.

"¿Por qué tan segura?" ironizo Penélope.

"Solo observen" señalo al frente…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambas espadas giraban frenéticamente deteniendo el camino de las flechas y en algunos casos regresándolas al ejército enemigo. Tomo una de sus espadas colocándola de tal manera que quedara viendo al suelo.

Sin razones aparentes salto del Jirachis negro y encajo su espada justo en el cráneo de uno de los ogros, saco rápidamente su espada haciendo brotar mas sangre y volvió a brincar para caer encima de su jirachis.

Guardo ambas espadas y guió a su amigo hasta regresar por el mismo camino que habia tomado, seguido de cerca por dos ogros sedientos de sangre, viro las cuerdas del ave haciendo el efecto deseado, furibundamente saco su espada y sin más hizo un tajo en el cuello sin cubrir de aquella bestia, guardo su espada y siguió rumbo a Gall, vio como uno de los dragones descendía justo a su lado, miro al jinete del dragón y sonrió fríamente antes de girar su jirachis y brincar hacia el dragón, cayó encima del lomo de aquella bestia, mientras su Jirachis corría a lado del dragón, el cual lanzaba mordiscos hacia el ave pero ella inteligentemente los esquivaba haciéndole burla al feroz dragón.

Tomo ambas espadas y de dos tajos corto por la mitad al jinete del mismo, se sentó sobre la montura especial del dragón y tomando las riendas las giro de tal manera que hizo regresar al dragón hacia el ejercito Dragonico.

Lo elevo un poco más quedando justo en frente del otro dragón sin más dio la indicación de su máximo fulgor…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos veían atentamente los movimientos lejanos del ejército, pero ni señales del valiente joven que empezaban a dar por muerto por todo Gall.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese dragón?" pregunto Draco al ver como uno de los dragones se regresaba.

"Solo vean" dijo Could mientras sacaba sus rifles espadas al igual que Shelke y sus dos sables.

Vieron como el magistral dragón convocaba su fulgor maestro y en menos de dos segundos más solo cenizas quedaban del otro dragón.

"¡Cayo el dragón!" grito Could e inmediatamente las enormes puertas de Gall se abrieron de par en par, Could encabezo uno de los pelotones y los guió hacia la recién puerta abierta junto a Frederick y Morgan, se detuvo un par de segundos y miro hacia una de las torres.

"¡Ustedes dos!" grito señalando a dos guerreros principiantes.

"¿Si señor?"

"Vayan hacía aquellas torres, desde ahí observen el panorama y convoquen lo mejor que tengan" sin decir más emprendió su carrera para alcanzar a su pelotón.

Se detuvieron a no más de un kilómetro de distancia, el reino de Gall contra los Dragonicos…

"¡¡Por Gall!" grito Frederick mientras todos con un grito de guerra se lanzaron en contra de los Dragonicos…

Could tomo la delantera mientras que con una mano dirigía a su jirachis con la otra su espada rifle se empuñaba fuertemente.

"¿Vamos a dejar que el nos gane?" Preguntaron Seymur y Dario a Penélope, Harry, Draco y Alexis, tras la negación de todos solo se escucharon seis voces unidas por una ilusión.

Draco saco su espada al llegar a lado de Could el cual solo lo mira antes de seguir los pasos de Harry el cual solo sacaba la distancia de tres metros.

Un ogro lanzo su fiera espada en contra de Could el cual solo la esquivo con gran agilidad y contraataco con un sablazo a la muñeca deforme de aquella bestia, la cual solo soltó un gemido de dolor, el ogro tomo con su mano su muñeca mientras un atronador grito surcaba el viento, el olor a sangre no tardo en aparecer y con ella un segundo sablazo por parte de Could con el cual quito la vida de aquella bestia.

Harry se encontró de frente contra un Dragonico el cual acribillaba a un soldado de Gall con su imponente mazo. Los gemidos del soldado eran sofocados por cada desgarre del aire por el mazo, una y otra vez el mazo subía y bajaban propinándole una muerte dolorosa al soldado de Gall. Harry tomo la empuñadora de su espada y tiro de ella con fuerza causando el ya conocido ruido de dos metales rozando.

Tomándola con fuerza con ambas manos soltó un tajo recto al Dragonico, el sonido de liquido cayendo al suelo echo de tierra pura llego a los sentidos del ojiverde, el cual solo abrió los ojos para ver el cuerpo tendido del Dragonico inerte y sin vida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dante cayó estrepitosamente al recibir el conjuro de magia negra en su cuerpo, tras sacudirse la ropa miro a su agresor y miro cínicamente como su sombra estaba delante de el.

"Vaya se ve que soy guapo" se mofo mientras convocaba sus dos espadas, coloco la espada blanca en su hombro mientras la negra se arrastraba en un leve vaivén en la fría tierra.

Su sombra lo miro carente de sentimientos mientras se colocaba de la misma manera que el original y esperaba reacciones para atacar.

Dante le miro fijamente mientras todo a su alrededor no le importaba, tomo impulso con su pie derecho y corrió una leve distancia antes de que sus espadas chocaran contra las de su sombra causando chispas de color carmín, se miraron, ambas orbes grises chocaron, un par carente de vida mientras el otro lleno de odio.

Acribillo más las espadas y soltó una patada en el estomago de su sombra la cual ni se inmuto en lo absoluto, guardo su espada blanca y coloco la negra sobre su hombro derecho, con una mano extendida hacía enfrente convoco su elemento, una fina esfera de energía negra salio de su palma miro a su sombra y de una sola agitación de su mano la esfera salio disparada hacía el Dragonico, el cual solo convoco una esfera del mismo color y la lanzo con una impresionante agilidad.

El impacto de las dos esferas cegó a todos por un par de segundos los cuales los del reino de Gall aprovecharon para la segunda parte del plan…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡¡Arqueros!" gruño Gallart desde el muro oeste, los arqueros tensaron sus flechas desde el muro norte y desde algunas torres cercanas a ella. Gallart tenso su arco al igual que sus discípulos, miro como poco a poco la negrura desaparecía, "¡¡Disparen!" su voz sonó distante pues justo cuando el les indicaba la acción de soltar las flechas tanto Dante como su sombra habían cruzado por ahí como alma que lleva el diablo seguidos de cerca por dos extrañas bestias y lo habían tirado de la torre.

Miles de flechas rasgaron el aire, el sonido de pequeñas partículas de aire siendo rasgadas impregno la noche con su suave melodía, las flechas empezaron a descender con su fuerza nata que las caracterizaba.

Cuerpos de Dragonicos empezaron a caer al suelo pues las flechas se encajaban en sus cráneos o cuellos, sin escrúpulo alguno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shelke se levanto una vez más y contraataco furibundamente hacia su sombra, la cual solo la esquivo haciendo caer de bruces a la chica, su sombra tomo un leve impulso y pateo el estomago de ella haciéndola gemir de dolor.

Aun con tal brutalidad de los golpes la joven no se rindió, se puso de pie lentamente mientras sus dos sables empezaban a brillar de forma extraña y de un profundo color anaranjado.

"¡Leper OF Perfectis!" dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos adquirían la misma tonalidad que sus sables.

Una leve brisa llego hasta ellas mientras que Draco pasaban entre ellas peleando fieramente contra un Dragonico.

"…The Gate of Destiny…" susurro mientras colocaba ambos sables en su posición de ataque.

"…The End…"

Desapareció por unos segundos solo para reaparecer detrás de su sombra y encajar sus sables en la espalda baja de la misma, los tomo fuertemente por su empuñadora y giro ambas armas dentro del cuerpo de su sombra la cual trastabillo hasta caer al suelo.

Giro una vez mas sus sables antes de sacarlos con firmeza del cuerpo semi inerte de la sombra.

Un grito espeluznante llego a los oídos de todos los soldados y Dragonicos de alrededor.

La sombra empezo a encenderse en un fuego eterno mientras pequeños gritillos igual de intensos que el anterior, recorrían las espinas dorsales de todos los escuchantes de semejante dolor.

Un grito final se escucha por el campo de batalla antes de que la sombra desapareciera por completo.

Los Soldados de Gall se sintieron felices al ver a uno de esos poderosos guerreros vencidos, en cambio los Dragonicos sintieron el miedo de perder sus vidas sin sus ángeles apocalípticos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry una vez más encajaba su espada en el cuerpo de aquella bestia conocida como Ogro, a su lado Penélope convocaba su poder interno y lo ejecutaba provocando ondas eléctricas en el cuerpo de la bestia.

Harry tomo la daga y tomando carrerilla corto el cuello del Ogro dejándolo mas muerto que nada.

Se detuvo solo para ver como dos sombras se encontraban encima de una de las torres de Gall, pero no pudo seguir viendo más pues un Dragonico con una hoz se lanzo en su contra con intenciones asesinas, pero Harry al ser más ágil tomo su espada mientras al mismo tiempo se agachaba y encajaba su espada en el vientre del Dragonico, saco su espada rápidamente mientras salía de debajo del aun vivo Dragonico y con la daga que aun se encontraba en su mano izquierda trazo un corte preciso en la yugular de su enemigo el cual cayo al suelo desangrándose, guardo ambas armas mientras levantaba su mano derecha a un grupo de Dragonicos que habían acorralado a un Soldado con intenciones asesinas.

"Sectusempra" simplemente susurro haciendo que miles de pequeñas y escandalosas heridas emergieran en los cuerpos de cada uno de los Dragonicos afectados, la sangre no tardó en acudir a cada herida de aquellos pobre enemigos de Gall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un pequeño temblor cimentó la tierra removida por la batalla, uno de los soldados de Gall miro como por el horizonte dos enormes bestias conocidas como Gerundios las cuales parecían elefantes pero de enormes proporciones se acercaban hacía Gall.

Atemorizado empezo a correr por el campo de batalla esquivando a muertos como a enemigos y amigos, se acerco a donde Frederick peleaba y le grito…

"¡¡Gerundios!" antes de que pudiera continuar uno de los Dragonicos le había cortado la cabeza con una enorme hacha.

Frederick se lanzo en contra del asesino de su soldado pero antes de que este llegara a su destino Morgan le había partido en dos.

"No te molestes por nada Frederick, mejor empieza a replegar a tus soldados pues dos enormes Gerundios vienen con cañones para destruir Gall" hablo con una extraña voz, segundos después reparo en la mano de Morgan la cual sostenía su estomago con firmeza mientras la sangre salpicaba levemente el suelo.

"¡Estas herida!" gruño Frederick

"No es nada" dijo la chica mientras poco a poco se ponía pálida.

"Frederick tomo la mano que sostenía su estomago y subió levemente la maya protectora solo para ver una herida que seguramente fue echa con una espada de guerrero Orco. "¡No es nada!" le espeto "¡Te morirás si no hacemos algo!"

"Dejame, hay gente que vale más que yo" se excuso

"¡Tu importas mucho!" dijo mientras la miraba fijamente "¡Vamos tienes que ver a los médicos!"

"¡¡Dejadme!" le grito mientras trastabillaba levemente, dio media vuelta e intento caminar pero sol consiguió trastabillar y tambalease hasta que las finas y fuertes manos de Frederick la tomaran de la cintura, "¡¡Que vos no entender que dejadme morir!"

Frederick solo la miro antes de que la cargara en brazos, miro a un par de soldados cercanos y les ordeno:

"¡¡Cubridme, crear una barrera humana hasta que lleguemos al castillo!"

Los soldados solo los cubrieron mientras emprendían el camino hacia Gall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Could giro una vez más y esquivo la cuchilla de su sombra, tomo la muñeca del mismo y lo halo hasta el e impacto su rodilla en el estomago de su sombra, repitió el proceso un par de veces más antes de tomarlo por el cuello e impactarlo en el muro norte con tremenda potencia.

Dejo que el cuerpo de su enemigo llegase al suelo antes de empezarle de dar una buena proporción de sandeces de puntapiés.

Viendo como esa asquerosa anima le habia quitado parte de el tomo ambas espadas suyas y sin escrúpulos rezo un maleficio de tortura.

"Priori Mortis Prefeticus" empezo a susurrar mientras sus ojos se encendían en un color carmín que no le envidiaban nada a Voldemort, "…Screptu Diabólicus" Termino antes de encajar sus espadas en el cuello y estomago respectivamente, dejando sin vida a su sombra la cual se consumió en un fuego eterno igual que la sombra de Shelke…

Could sonrió antes de ver dos enormes mastodontes parecidos a los elefantes…

"Esto va a ser muy interesante" sonrió fríamente mientras tomaba con firmeza sus dos escopetas sables y empezo a caminar lentamente hacia esas dos enormes bestias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dante giro sobre si mismo e impacto su espada de la maldad contra la pura de su sombra, más chispas se unieron a las anteriores, tomo el mango de su otra espada e acribillo con más fuerza la espada.

Se miraron fijamente, ambos carentes de sentimientos, se separaron provocando un leve vaivén en sus capas, se calcularon lentamente mientras sus frías miradas se cruzaban y se provocaban.

Dante coloco la espada blanca en su hombro izquierdo mientras la negra marcaba una línea paralela a él por su vaivén, miro fijamente a su enemigo y ataco, ambas espadas se arrastraban por el jardín/torre impacto ambas espadas contra las de su sombra e intento dar un rodillazo pero fallo al encontrar la rodilla de su enemigo, sonrió para si mismo antes de zafar sus espadas y dar media vuelta solo para detener un sablazo con la punta de sus dos espadas. Giro aun con las armas acorraladas e impacto su pié por completo en el estomago de su enemigo el cual trastabillo y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, momentos que Dante tomo e impacto un par de veces más su pié contra el cuerpo de su sombra.

Se detuvo por un par de segundos los cuales su sombra aprovecho tomándole por el tobillo para halarlo hacia él lo cual provoco que cayera al suelo de espaldas golpeando su cabeza en el proceso, se levanto de un salto y volvió a tomar a un aturdido Dante por el tobillo, con fuerza sobre humana lo levanto empezando a dar vueltas sobre si mismo provocando que el chico volara como hélice en su eje.

Tras dos segundos de tortura aérea lo soltó hacía el vació, pero se sorprendió al ver como sacaba sus dos espadas, enterraba una en el suelo mientras que la otra la apuntaba hacía la recién enterrada.

"¡Creatus Lineus!" una fina cadena de acero apareció uniendo ambas espadas deteniendo el precipitado final del ojigris, "¡Finite Incantatem!" la cadena desapareció dejando libre ambas espadas, "Eres bueno" suspiro "Lastima que seas una copia" tomo ambas espadas y las junto lo mas cerca posible, "y lastima que tendré que acabarte" el veneno surgió en cada palabra expresada por el chico.

La sombra lo miro mientras se colocaba igual que su original, una espada en el hombro otra arrastrada por el suelo.

"¡Sitromxeruti!" dijo mientras ambas espadas se volvían metal liquido y se unían dando una nueva forma.

Sus manos se extendieron hacia arriba mientras la materia liquida lanzaba leves chapoteos y burbujas de color negro y blanco, llegando a su estado de ebullición total estas descendieron un par de centímetros hasta tocar la palma del ojigris el cual seguro de si mismo cerro su mano alrededor de algo inexistente, una leve explosión surgió de la materia liquida para casi tomar forma definida, bajo su mano y la extendió ante el mientras pequeñas ases de colores emergían desde la tierra hiendo hacia el cielo hasta perder en la oscura noche impregnada de olores a muerte y destrucción, un ultimo as de color se elevo dejando ver una espada maestra, de un lado un profundo color blanco y del otro un profundo negro y ambas resplandecían de un extraño color arcoiris como si fuera echo con distintos cristales. Dante miro a su sombra mientras ponía su espada tomada por el mango haciendo que la punta de la espada quedara hacia el panorama de su espalda.

"Es tu fin" declaro con una voz extrañamente melosa "Yo soy el único"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Could tomo al dragonico por el cuello antes de impactarle su puño con una fuerza inimaginable, lo dejo caer al suelo y siguió su camino hacia uno de esas elefantes, dio más de siete pasos y seis dragonicos le cerraron el paso pero el chico harto de interrumpirlo tomo sus armas y con una impresionante agilidad elimino a los seis dragonicos en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Piso los cuerpos sin importarle solo tenia una misión y esa era derribar a esos dos mastodontes.

Se detuvo al ver como el mastodonte llamado Gerundio lo miraba con sus dos ojos color carmín, su enorme trompa tomaba un extraño vaivén que le daba mala espina, sus dos poderosos cuernos brillaban bajo la sangre reflejada con la luna, en su lomo un enorme cañón se levantaba imperiosamente, sus enormes patas eran largas y un poco gordas para su gusto y para colmarlo sus pesuñas terminaban en un filoso pico que podría matar a cualquiera.

El Gerundio lanzo un graznido muy parecido a un elefante muggle antes de que su trompa bajara a una velocidad impresionante hacía el ojiceleste.

Tomado por sorpresa el chico solo pudo dar un mortal hacía atrás solo para sentir el putrefacto olor que emanaba desde la trompa de esa bestia, tomo sus armas y de un tajo rapito hizo dos cortes profundos en la trompa del Gerundio el cual gimió de dolor antes de que de un movimiento brusco con la trompa tirara a su agresor.

Se levanto de un salto al ver como el Gerundio levantaba su pata para seguramente aplastarlo, dio un semi giro e impacto su espada en una parte descubierta de su pata derecha, impacto su espada un par de veces más antes de dar un par de pasos veloces hacía atrás evitando así un nuevo ataque con su enorme y poderosa trompa.

"¡Mierda!" exclamo al ver como el otro Gerundio lanzaba una enorme bola echo de fuego hacia una de las torres de Gall…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aun se miraban a distancia, Dante conservaba su altivez con su espada sagrada, mientras su sombra aun veía a su enemigo calculadoramente.

Una enorme bola de fuego impacto en la torre donde aun se observaban mutuamente, la torre quedó partida en dos, la parte superior se empezo a inclinar hacia el campo de batalla así como hacía el muro norte y parte del muro oeste.

Dante se movió a una velocidad impresionante e impacto su espada contra las de su enemigo causando que este saliera levemente disparado hacía atrás, giro sobre si mismo e hizo un ademán de ataque pero solo hizo enfurecer a la sombra la cual lo tomo rápidamente de la muñeca y lo halo hacía él, pero el ojigris viendo sus intenciones corrió fuertemente hacía su sombra e impacto su hombro en el pecho de su enemigo causando que ambos cayeran hacia la parte sur de la torre quedando por la parte que quedaba viendo hacía el cielo de lugar de caer al vacío junto con la torre. Su sombra se lanzo al ataque pero solo se encontró con que era solo un pedazo de humo, la risa fría de Dante sonó por todo el cielo antes de ver como el chico caía libremente desde la parte que había quedado en pie de la torre, su espada echada hacía atrás, su cabello desordenándose con el aire, su fina cadena de plata pura rodeando su cuello libremente, sus maniacos ojos grises resplandeciendo con la luz de la luna, su ropa ceñida por la velocidad de la caída, ese, ese era Dante, Dante Greyback…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Could enfureció mientras tomaba impulso con un jirachis que pasaba, tomo altura quedando justo a la altura del vientre de esa bestia, encajo su espada ahí, tomo impulso hacía el otro lado haciendo un corte preciso y mortal, saco su espada fieramente y cayó al suelo solo para tener que quitarse pues mas de seis toneladas de intestinos de Gerundio emergían desde su ser.

Could miro como aquella bestia caía al suelo totalmente inerte y sin vida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry, Draco y Alexis llevaban a Dario, Seymur y Penélope en brazos, pues tras un ataque de un Dragonico los habían herido…

"_¡Ayuda!" habia escuchado Harry desde alguna parte de la inmensa pelea que se vivía, saco su espada del cuerpo inerte del Dragonico y fue a auxiliar a su compañero._

_Llego hasta donde un soldado de Gall estaba siendo torturado con una daga, su agresor era un Dragonico de cabello púrpura, se acerco hasta ahí e hizo el ademán de atacar pero solo vio una espada antes de que su espada quedara totalmente atrapada contra el suelo por la espada del Dragonico de cabello púrpura. _

"_Sabías que atacar cuando uno tortura es de mala educación" _

"_Usted sabia que es un imbecil" escucho desde atrás solo para ver como Draco aparecía junto con Alexis, ambos con sus espadas afuera y con una maniaca sonrisa._

"_Bien" susurro el de cabello púrpura "esto se pone interesante" dijo mientras sacaba su otra espada, ambas era de oro puro y emanaban de un color extraño._

_Draco se adelante e impacto su espada contra la de su enemigo, Alexis llego por atrás de los dos y trazo un arco antes de ver como la otra espada de su enemigo de cabello púrpura lo detenía fácilmente, safó sus dos espadas e ataco a Alexis con ambas hiriendo al chico en el brazo._

_Draco intento atacar pero la espada del enemigo se encontró rápidamente con su cuello dejándolo levemente nervioso._

_Justo en ese momento una flecha surco el aire solo para impactar en la mano derecha que sostenía la espada que amenazaba a Draco._

_Furibundamente el Dragonico dio vuelta solo para ver a Penélope, Dario y Seymur._

"_Más basura" se lamento mientras sacaba masoquistamente la flecha de su mano y la aventaba al suelo con fuerza, "Revertís" susurro mientras sus espadas desaparecían una bruma color negro apareció alrededor de cada una de sus manos causando terror en los recién aparecidos los cuales corrieron hacia Harry Draco y Alexis los cuales solo veían las dos esferas negras._

"_¡¡Galia!" dijo mientras que las esferas explotaban justo en el momento que Penélope tomaba a Harry y lo protegía con su cuerpo al igual que Seymur hacía lo mismo con Draco y Dario con Alexis… después de eso los chicos estaban tendidos en el suelo…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una señal cruzo el cielo de la noche mientras los Dragonicos poco a poco se empezaban a retirar junto con el único Gerundio que sobrevivió, los soldados de Gall dieron un grito de triunfo mientras se abrazaban los unos a los otros y se olvidaban de sus heridas superficiales.

Frederick dio la señal de regresar a Gall la cual aun se levantaba imperiosa aun sin una de las torres principales.

Poco a poco regresaron a Gall mientras felices unos se sentaban a descansar, mientras otros tristes por las muerte solo se lamentaban no poder a ver ayudado a sus amigos y familiares.

A lo lejos en el palacio de Gall donde los mejores médicos curaban a los heridos, Penélope despertaba en una camilla provisional, miro alrededor para ver si recordaba lo que había pasado y recordó al Dragonico de cabello púrpura y su ataque de galia.

Frederick entro en donde tenían a los enfermos y miro la camilla del fondo para ver a Morgan refuruñando que ya estaba mejor y que la dejaran salir. Sonrió al ver lo infantil que se veía haciendo esos pucheros de niña chiquita, se acerco levemente a la camilla solo para escuchar la conversación.

"No señorita aun no puede irse" decía la curandera mientras atendía al paciente de la camilla de enfrente.

"¡Pero ya me siento bien!" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Eh dicho que no"

"¡Pero si usted misma me ah dicho que estoy mejor!"

"Si señorita pero no se puede levantar"

"Entonces tendrás que quedarte Morgan" dijo Frederick mientras llegaba ahí y se sentaba en la silla alado de la cama de la pelirroja.

"¡Pensé que me ibas a apoyar!" le gruño mientras repetía el puchero anterior y se cruzaba de brazos, lo cual solo causo la risa de Frederick y el fingido enojo de la chica…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Could" dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, el ojiceleste se volteo solo para ver a Shelke con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Veo que saliste ilesa" dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"Si" dijo mientras su alma le carcomía

El ojiceleste vio la preocupación de la chica y sonrió, "Dante esta bien, no creo que se haya dejado vencer fácilmente"

La chica guardo silencio, "¿Entonces donde esta?" le pregunto quedamente.

"No lo se" dijo francamente "Se lo que sientes Shelke" suspiro "Pero el no puede sentir eso" una sonrisa surgió en sus labios "El no es humano" le confeso "El es un ser que solo busca venganza" negó lentamente con la cabeza, como despejando sus ideas "Pero quizás en el fondo sienta" dijo dando la vuelta y sonriéndole quedamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry miro a la chica delante de el, sonrió agradecido por lo que hizo y se acerco a ella depositando suavemente un beso en la mejilla, lo cual ocasiono el sonrojo furibundo de ella.

"Gracias de nuevo" le sonrió.

"No hay que darlas" dijo la chica mientras las puertas se abrían de nuevo en par en par y dejaban ver a Could y Shelke.

"Los Dragonicos se llevaron sus cadáveres" dijo el ojiceleste antes de acercarse hacia Frederick.

"Oye tu" dijo Alexis mirándolo, could dio media vuelta para encarar al chico.

"Que" le soltó de golpe

"¿Y tu amigo?" pregunto cínicamente, "Que acaso no aguanto esto y lo mataron en acción" sonrió socarronamente antes de que la mano de Shelke se impactara en su mejilla fuertemente, tanto que Harry le recordó la cachetada que Hermione le dio a Draco en su tercer año.

"No vuelvas a hablar de el de esa forma" le espeto la chica mientras se limpiaba una furibunda lagrima y salía apresuradamente de ahí. Could le miro asesinamente antes de ir a alcanzar a la joven.

"A veces la cagas" dijo Seymur a Alexis el cual lo miro feamente.

"Dejame de joder" le exclamo saliendo hacia la ciudadela con paso furibundo.

Harry miro a su amigo y negó lentamente con la cabeza, Alexis era un caso perdido.

"Bien" dijo Harry, "Voy a ver a Draco" le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a la chica y despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba por el campo de batalla, recogía los cuerpos y los echaba a una fosa común para evitar las plagas y después una epidemia, se limpio el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo antes de echar dos cuerpos más a la fosa, miro como todos los Dragonicos caídos habían sido desaparecidos por sus propios compañeros.

Tiro los últimos tres cuerpo antes de conjurar una llama de fuego eterno y a aventarla hacía la fosa la cual se pendió en llamas quemando los cuerpos de los caídos de Gall, miro la fosa lastimosamente antes de sentarse en la tierra y mirar como las llamas consumían a los valientes guerreros que habían luchado por Gall, una lagrima salio de sus orbes grises, el chico no hizo nada por desaparecerla, dos lagrimas más salieron de esos ojos humo antes fríos, odiaba lo que era, odia no poder decir como se sentia, odia su vida, odiaba lo que le rodeaba, y lo que más odiaba era no poder odiarse por ser un vil asesino, esa era su vida, el era como un justiciero del mal y un vengador del bien, nadie le comprendía hasta que había encontrado a la chica más hermosa que conoció, de la cual se enamoro, el se había reprendido por sentir pero después de lo que había pasado esa noche jamás la olvidaría, más lagrimas salieron de la ventana de su alma y soltó un leve gemido antes de que hundiera su cara entre sus manos.

Y lloro… lloro lo que nunca había llorado en toda su mísera vida, lloro lo que no lloro con el funeral de sus padres, lloro lo que no hizo con la muerte de su hermana, lloro al ver morir en sus brazos a la chica que quiso, lloro por ser un imbecil y que no pudiera revelarse a los demás, lloro, lloro como cuando era niño y sus padres no aparecían por una estupida misión de la orden y el pensaba que habían muerto mientras su hermana lo consolaba diciéndole que todo estaba bien y de que regresarían.

Apretó sus puños y con fuerza los impacto en el suelo terroso, mientras gritaba con dolor, dolor que nunca había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, más lagrimas surgieron de su ser demostrándole que aun era humano…

Suspiro apesumbrado tomo un impulso y se puso de pié con la cabeza gacha, soltó un leve gemido y se limpio las lagrimas frutos de su amargura y levanto el rostro, orgulloso, si, ese era Dante Greyback.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry llego a donde Draco se encontraba, sentado comiendo sopa de quien sabe que, su cabello desordenado sus ojos grises azulados estaban cerrados degustando el extraño sabor y el tan familiar olor.

"Hay Draco" exclamo Harry haciendo que el ojiplata abriera sus ojos.

"que paso Harry" le dijo quedamente mientras la cuchara del exquisito mangar se sumergía lentamente en su boca.

"Solo quería sabes como estabas"

"Yo estoy bien gracias" le dijo mientras repetía sus acciones.

"Que bien" le dijo sonriendo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien este es el ultimo capitulo que hago pues entro a la p escuela así que les dejo este capitulo mas largo que los demás ) espero sus reviews eso si, si no me dejan mas de diez reviews actualizare cada mes si me dan mas de diez actualizare a la semana.

Se despide Squall Alexis Black/Dante Greyback


End file.
